Dark history
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The fourth story in the Sidney Chonicles. Todd's dark past rears it's ugly head.
1. Escape

Dark history  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "From now on I get the dates, and YOU have to stay at home on Saturday nights watching Ready, Set, Cook!".  
  
This is one of my dark fics, in fact my first REALLY dark fics. I don't turn them out very often, but this time i did. Yes, its depressing and angsty, but i DID put alot of work in it, even if it isn't my normal genre. There is a rating on this just to be safe, my main villian can get a little...violent at times.  
  
Here it is, yet another story in my Sidney chronicles. Man..i've lost count of them...i think it's somewhere around the five mark.... Okay, i'm CALLING it part of my Sidney chronicles, even is she doesn't appear in it a whole lot. I mean she is IN it, just not as much as my usual fics.  
  
Vivian, in case anyone is wondering, is like a cross between Medusa (from Greek myths, i like Greek mythology), Sil from the movie 'Species', and that Serlina woman from MIB2, yeah. She's brimming with evil!. I bet you're wondering who Vivian is?, read on my friend, read on.  
  
Chapter 1 - Escape.  
  
In a small town, tucked away on the outskirts of New York stood one solitary orphanage. A beautifull old mansion, it looked like the perfect place for someone unlucky enough not to have a family to grow up. But apperances can be deceptive. Hidden inside the mansion, underneath the area that any inspectors would see was a completely different world. Small rooms filled the hallways, all completely white, no pictures on the walls, with only one door for entry and a small widnow which looked into the hallway. Each room was meticulously clean, with no toys in any of them. Anyone passing would think it was some kind of laboratory, and they wouldn't be far off. Inside each of these small rooms was a child, each one had a frightend or sad expression on his or her face. There was no joy in this place for them. They were completely alone, without a single thought payed to them. Why worry about a few orphans?. One of the many guards that patroled the area was doing his nightly rounds. At each window he stopped, looked in, and walked off. He eventually came to a room with the words 'caution' and 'authorised personel only' plastered on the door. The man sighed and loked in. The room was empty. He blinked...that couldn't be right. He took out his radio and clicked it on.  
  
"Room 106 is empty", he said.  
  
"Check it out", came a female voice on the other end, "be carefull".  
  
The man grunted in response and walked to the door. He took out a keychain with hundreds of keys on it. He found the single key numbered '106' and put it in the lock. He heard a click as the first lock came undone.  
  
"Retinal scan required", came a computerised voice, as a small window opened on the door.  
  
The guard put his eye close to the window, after a few seconds, some electronic beeping confirmed his identity. The door made a few more clicking sounds then stopped. The man pushed down on the handle and slowly opened the door. He glanced around, taking a stun gun out of it's holster and clicking the safety off as he entered. There was still no sign of life. He opened the door wide, and glanced quickly around....nothing. His hand reached for his radio when an invisible force suddenly pushed him to the back of the room, knocking him against the wall. He pointed his gun quickly at where he assumed his attacker to be and found nothing there.  
  
"I know you're in here", he said, "why don't you show yourself?".  
  
His hand was slowly reaching for his radio as he said this, he needed backup. Just as his hand touched his radio, he felt a searing pain on his face. He gave a yell and dropped the radio, putting his hands to his face. As soon as he did so, he regreted it, his hands also started to burn. He looked at one of his hands, to find an acidic goop burning it. Suddenly he heard a nasty crack. He looked up to see is radio being crushed on the ground by...nothing. The radio suddenly floated in the air and smashed up against the wall.  
  
"Why should i show myself?", came a hiss from one of the walls, "just so you can shoot me with your little toy?".  
  
The man was about to retort when he felt the searing pain again, this time on his chest. He roared in pain and looked up. Slowly, the piece of wall took the form of a green-skinned girl. Her eyes were inhuman. Her hair was tangled and looked like it used to be blonde, though was now a brown colour from years of neglect. Her arms didn't look like arms at all, they were more like tenticles, from the one placed on the man's chest, there dripped an acidic substance. The guard reached for his stun gun, only to have it knocked out of his hand by another tenticle, suddenly sprouting from the girl's hand.  
  
"I suppose you're going to kill me now?", asked the gaurd with a frown, "you'll never get out, you know?".  
  
"No i won't kill you....that would be too nice for the likes of you", hissed the girl, "and as for getting out, i think my chances are pretty good. Don't you?".  
  
The man gave a muffled scream and a tenticle covered his mouth. He wimpered, now unable to scream as he saw a tenticle moving towards his eyes. He shook his head, silently praying for mercy.  
  
"How does it feel to be on the other end of the punishment?", asked the girl, "pitty the last thing you're going to see is little 'ol me".  
  
The man's eyes widened in terror as he saw the tenticles drop over his eyes. He felt an unbelievable pain, then his word went black. He heard a door slam shut before he felt conciousness leave him.  
  
  
  
When he awoke, he awoke to a cloak of darkness.  
  
"Easy Simon", he heard, and felt someone touch him on the shoulder.  
  
"I..can't see", said Simon.  
  
"I know", came a female voice, "you were attacked by Miss Sanderson. Her abilites mutated further. She gained chamealion - like abilities. Added to her ability to secrete acid from those tenticles of hers...she's become more dangerous than ever".  
  
"She escaped...didn't she?", asked Kevin, his head hung low.  
  
"Yes..she did", said the woman, "but we'll find her. I don't take escapees lightly. No one escapes the Black Womb for long. I pride myself on finding all those who get away from here".  
  
"But there was...", started Simon.  
  
"Like i said", said the woman, cutting him off, "i WILL find her. Get some rest Simon, you'll need it".  
  
She walked out of the room and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for an anwser.  
  
"Oh, Vivian, good to see you haven't ditched me", she said, "you know what you have to do?. Good, you keep up your end of the bargin and you will get your precious freedom. Simon?. It doesn't matter, one blind employee isn't going to change anything, you just worry about the job in hand. Yes, goodbye".  
  
She put down the phone and smirked, the young lady was proving to be most productive.  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh thats the first chapter. What do you think?. Those of you that know the old comics will know INSTANTLY what the Black Womb is. Those of you who don't, you're in for a surprise. Woah ha ha ha ha ha ha!. Yes..well...please review. 


	2. Down in moron mannor

Dark history  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I'm one sorry polontologist".  
  
Thanks to all of my briliant fantastic reviwers. I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 2 - Down in Moron Mannor.  
  
"Come on Wanda, ONE date?".  
  
Wanda groaned and looked at the frog-boy in front of her. She had to admire his perstistance, he never gave up, even if he got the same answer EVERY time he asked that question. The exact same answer he was going to get now.  
  
"NO!", she said, giving him a shove in the oposite direction.  
  
"Awww....come on Cuddlebumps, don't play hard to get", he said with a toothy grin.  
  
"I'm not playing hard to get Toad", she said, crossing her arms, "i AM hard to get!".  
  
"Don't i know it", muttered Todd under his breath.  
  
"What?".  
  
"Nothing, didn't say a thing", said Todd with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes and stalked off, only to be followed by Todd.  
  
"What do i have ta do?", he asked, hopping beside her, "i mean i've tried bein' nice, i've tried bein' someone else, heck, i've even tried savin' ya life, an' still i get squat".  
  
"You got a 'thank you', be happy with that", said Wanda with a slight smirk, walking upstairs, "i'm going to bed now. YOU stay down here".  
  
"Are you suggestin' that i'd break inta ya room?", asked Todd, wide-eyed, "lill' inocent me?".  
  
"You can and have", said Wanda, slamming the door, then shouting through it, "goodnight Todd".  
  
  
  
She dreamt that night. The same dream that had been plauging her for weeks. It started off nice enough. She was about eight on a carosel with her father and brother, having a great time. Suddenly, everything faded away, like it wasn't really there. The horses became guards, holding onto her arms and dragging her into a building. She saw Magneto and Pietro standing on the other side of the road, watching as she was dragged away.  
  
"Father!", she called out, struggling against the guards.  
  
It was to no avail, the guards dragged her away. Dragged her into an inky blackness, she felt a sudden pain of being alone. She saw bars, her hands were tied up beind her back. She gave a scream of shock, anger and betrayal and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. As she got her bearings, the boys came bursting into the room.  
  
"What what is it?", asked Lance, holding up a shoe and looking around for the attacker, seeing none, he sighed, "you were dreaming again, weren't you?".  
  
Wanda nodded solemly.  
  
"Sorry to have woken you guys up", she said quietly narrowing her eyes, "but it's so...real. It's like things i've known aren't real, like they are just covering up something much darker...it's scary".  
  
"Great", said Lance with a sigh, "no more sugary food for you before you go to bed".  
  
He and Fred exited the room and went to their own bedrooms, Pietro walked out and stood by the door. Todd started to leave, then stopped to look at Wanda.  
  
"You gonna be okay?", he asked, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah..i think", said Wanda, forcing a small smile, "yeah..i'll be fine. Go to bed, you guys need your sleep, goodnight".  
  
"Yeah, goodnight", said Todd, walking out of the room.  
  
As he passed Pietro, Wanda noticed Todd give her brother a long, cold, hard stare before returning to his room. She blinked, what was that about?. Pietro closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Night sis", he said quietly, closing the door behind him as he left.  
  
Wanda sighed and lay back down, closing her eyes and hoping to get some decent rest before morning. Of course she didn't, that night she had more dreams again, of a picnic being turned into meals pushed through a hole in a door. She dreamed of a firework display turning into a monstorous robot threatening to kill all around her. When she woke up the next morning, she was tried and groggy. She was getting sick of these dreams, she needed to learn what they meant, and she knew who she could find out from. She quickly entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from the table before running out, not speaking to any of the boys already at the table. She headed out of the door and into the town. She passed each shop before stopping in front of a little occult one. It had written on the window 'Rainbow sunrise'. Wanda walked into the tiny little occult shop. Puffs of incense filled the air, releasing calming scents. Wanda closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling her body relax. There was a jingling sound and through a doorway covered with beads stepped the woman she had come to see. Agatha Harkness.  
  
"Wanda?", said Agatha, blinking, "oh it's so good to see you again child. What brings you here?".  
  
"Hi Agatha", said Wanda, running a hand through her hair uneasily, "i..i need to talk to you".  
  
  
  
Ooooooh Agatha!. You like?, i hope so, this is taking alot of brain power. I keep wanting to make a comedy out of this when i don't really want it to be. Okay...please review..please? 


	3. The hunt begins

Dark history  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "But somebody got kicked ouuuuut".  
  
Thanks my lovely reviewers, you guys are great :D Good to see that some of you don't know about the Black womb. I changed it slightly, but the comics (from what i gather) didn't say much about it anyway, so i can be pretty flexible with it. I'm glad that i can suprrise a few people :D OKay, i was going to put up another round of my musical today, but for some reason, my brain has stopped working properly. So i have put this chap up early instead, you lucky, lucky people.  
  
Oh just to point out Ebony, Agatha's cat was in the comics, apparently. I read up on Agatha and found out about the kitty. Yeah, okay.  
  
Chapter 3 - The hunt begins.  
  
At the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, everything seemed unusually quiet. SPOOKILY quiet. Logan walked into the common room and sniffed the air. He'd been pacing the building for some time now, trying to find out where the kids had gone. They were no where to be seen, or heard, or smelt. He gave a low growl and walked on, something was up, and HE wasn't in on it. He walked into the kitchen and flick on the light, to be greeted by a lound chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'. He gave a shout of surprise and popped out his claws, a natural reaction.  
  
"Happy birthday Mr Logan!", said Kitty giving him a hug.  
  
"Huh?", was all that Logan could manage.  
  
"We know that ya'll don't know when you're birthday is", explained Rogue, "so we decided ta throw ya'll one today. We've been planin' it for weeks".  
  
"Oh", said Logan blinking, "thank you....i think".  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, 'porting next to Logan, "ve have cake and presents and music and..did i mention cake?".  
  
"Always thinking of your stomach", muttered Jean.  
  
"Hey", said Kurt, "a guy has to....".  
  
He was cut off by a beeping coming from the Cerebro room. Xavier sighed and wheeled off towards it.  
  
"I won't be long", he said, "you can start without me".  
  
Logan watched Xvaier go, wondering what mutant sig Cerebro had picked up. His thoughts were interupted by a box being put in his hands. He looked over to see Rogue.  
  
"Happy Birthday", she said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks", said Logan, blinking.  
  
He opened the gift to find a brand new motorcycle helmet.  
  
"A'h remember ya'll saying ya needed a new one", said Rogue.  
  
"Wow, thanks Stripes", said Logan with a grin, "it's great".  
  
  
  
Many present openings later, Logan found himself facing a dilema. Kitty had joyfully placed a plate full of her muffins on the table in front of him. He knew he couldn't decline them but, even with his healing ability, he wasn't sure he could stomach eating one. Not without having to spend the rest of the week in the infirmary anyway. Luckily, he was saved by Xavier rolling in.  
  
"Students, Cerebro has picked up a new mutnat signature", he said, putting his hands together, "she's right here in Bavyille".  
  
"That's a stroke of luck", said Kitty, not seeing Logan quietly drop a tablecloth over the muffins, "do you want us to, like, try and recruit her?".  
  
Xavier shook his head.  
  
"No", he said, "the mental reading i have gotten from the girl suggest she is a very dangerous individual. I can't get a complete reading from her because she is..blocking my telepathy somehow. From what i can get, she here looking for something".  
  
"So you want us to just..leave her alone?", asked Scott.  
  
"Unless something worse comes up, yes", said Xavier with a sigh, "she is extremely powerful, i don't want to risk a confrontaion".  
  
  
  
Wanda sat down arkwardly at the old table in a back room of Agatha's shop. Ebony, Agatha's black feline familiar walked up to her and mewed. Wanda sighed and patted the cat on the head. Ebony purred happily and curled up on a chair next to her owner. The old woman sat across from Wanda and smiled.  
  
"How can i help you dear?", she asked, idly shuffling a pack of Tarrot cards.  
  
"I..i've been having weird dreams", said Wanda, "like..like bits of my past have been cloaked with happier things. But i don't know how or why...it's really strange and it's starting to freak me out. I mean, i couldn't even remember you until a few days ago. I know you helped me with something and i trusted you...but i don't know what you helped me with...".  
  
Agatha blinked and flicked a card over.  
  
"You have been decived", she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Who by?", asked Wanda.  
  
Agatha sighed and flicked another card over.  
  
"It's not for me to say", she said simply, "you need to ask someone else".  
  
"Why can't i ask you?", asked Wanda, looking pleadingly at Agatha, "please, i need to know!".  
  
"You will my child, you will", said Agatha, motioning Wanda to calm down, she flicked another card and smiled.  
  
"What does it say?", asked Wanda, standing up and lookng over at the card.  
  
"You must ask one of the people that cares about you the most", said Agatha, putting her cards away.  
  
"Who?", asked Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "don't put them away!, i need to know who to ask".  
  
"That is obvious", said Agatha with a sigh, "you must ask the young man who has been chasing after your heart for the past few months".  
  
"Toad?!", said Wanda, making a face, "you have GOT to be kiding me!".  
  
"I don't kid", said Agatha, "he is the one person who cares about you enough to tell you all you need to know. He can and HAS put his life on the line for you, trust me, if you ask him, he will speak".  
  
"How do you know he cares about me so much?", said Wanda, crossing her arms and sulking, "i mean, you didn't even say one word to him while you were living in the Brotherhood place. And you haven't used any magic to tell me that he does!".  
  
"There are some things that you don't NEED magic to see", said Agatha with a small smile.  
  
Wanda sighed as she walked out of Agatha's shop, the old witches' words running in her head. She had been decived?. And Todd knew about it?. She frowned, well she would her answers, even if she had to hex-bolt them out of him him. She didn't notice a pair of eyes following her. Neither did she hear a hiss as the owner of the eyes slowly followed her.  
  
Oooooooh you like?. I really hope you do :D. Please review. Until next time... 


	4. Opening old wounds

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislciamer: "This IS how i would hold a football!".  
  
Thanks to all of my lovely, lovely reviewers. May you all be blessed by my magic pixie dust.  
  
Okay, i know i should be working on my musical, but i am in a very angsty mood today. I wanna see my Todd epy!. I lost conctact with my person again, i knew i'd jinx it, i knew!!!!! So as seen as i wrote tons more for this fic, i thought it was safe to put this chap up. I'll put up more of the musical tomorow, i promise!.  
  
Chapter 4 - Opening old wounds.  
  
  
  
Wanda sighed as she entered the Brotherhood boarding house. She was greatfull to find only Todd sitting in the living room. She breathed a sigh of relief and entered, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said, giving a small smile, "i need to talk to you".  
  
"What about?", asked Todd, looking up hopefully.  
  
"Oh no, not that", said Wanda shaking her head violently.  
  
"Oh..", said Todd as his face fell, but then he smiled again, "so what's up?".  
  
"Well...", started Wanda, only to be interupted by a loud crash, "what the?".  
  
Suddenly a green scaled figure charged into the room, tackling Todd to the ground.  
  
"Hey Tenderfoot, long time no see", she hissed.  
  
"Who the heck are you?", asked Todd, lifting his legs and kicking his assailant off, throwing her across the room.  
  
"Ah yes, you don't remember", she said with a chuckle, "dont' worry, your memories will come back soon enough, just as soon as i've carted you back to the Black Womb".  
  
"Where?", said Todd, blinking, "look lady, i think ya got the wrong guy".  
  
"No i haven't Toad", said the girl, "okay, it's clear you want to do this the hard way so...".  
  
Suddenly, her hands turned into tenticles, lashing out and grabbing Toad. She squeased and Todd inhaled sharply. Wanda looked up in shock, this girl was cutting off Todd's air. Wanda frowned.  
  
"Not until i get my answers missy", she muttered, throwing a Hex Bolt at the girl.  
  
The girl hissed in surprise, dropping Todd to the ground.  
  
"Fine then, so be it", she said, closing her eyes, and said something in Latin.  
  
She picked herself up and made a dash for the door.  
  
"I'll find you again Tolensky, when your memories get the better of you", she said, running off.  
  
"Who the heck was that?", asked Wanda, watching the retreating figure.  
  
"Vivian...that was..Vivian Sanderson", said Todd blinking.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know her!", said Wanda, starting to get impatient.  
  
"I..don't..but...i do", said Todd, putting a hand to his head, "whatever she just said...it's done..somethin'. I...i can remember things that i couldn't before..too many..my head".  
  
With that, he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Oh great", said Wanda, rolling her eyes, "i guess i'd better get you some help. Man, if i didn't need you to find out whats going on with myself i'd...".  
  
She kept on muttering to herself as she dragged Todd out of the house. Luckily for her, Lance had left his jeep outside. She slung Todd in and jumped in the drivers seat. Sure she'd never driven once in her life, but everyone had to start somewhere right?. At least she had the chances of probibility on her side. She started up the jeep and tore down the Brotherhood's driveway. She knew exactly where to go.  
  
  
  
Kitty had been having one of the few quiet moments she was blessed with in the garden. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow gently through her hair. She listened to the sound of birds singing, the water in the stream running, the sound of a car aproaching very fast. She opened her eyes and blinked. The last one shouldn't be there. She glanced at the top of the drive to see the gates open by themselves and Lance's jeep speed down the driveway. She gave a squeak of shock.  
  
"Guys!", she shouted, "the Brotherhood are here!".  
  
It only took that one sentence to bring Logan running out of the house, his claws popped out and growling. He was followed closely by Kurt, who teleported outside, a floating Jean, then Scott and Rogue on foot. They watched the jeep skid to a halt and Wanda jump out. Logan growled.  
  
"Somethin's not right here", he muttered.  
  
Wanda ran up to them, breathless.  
  
"Please, i need your help", she said, "it's Todd, she's done something to him!".  
  
"Who's don...", started Logan, only to be stoped by the Professor wheeling out.  
  
"It's okay Logan", said Xavier, then turned to Wanda, "bring him in, i'll see what i can do. Logan, go get Toad from the Jeep will you?".  
  
Logan blinked, but walked over to the jeep. Sure enough, Todd was unconcious in the back. He reached in and picked him up, slinging the frog- boy over his shoulder and walking into the mansion.  
  
"Take him to the infirmary", said Xavier wheeling behind them, the stopped to look at Wanda, "you can wait in the common room if you wish".  
  
"Uh, yeah, i guess", said Wanda, not sure if she actually WANTED to stay for more than five minutes in the house, but, she reminded herself, Todd would have done the same for her.  
  
She sighed and walked into the mansion, getting ready to try and explain what happened to Todd. She wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
There you go another cliffhanger, expect these to be a natural occurence in this fic :D. Please review, oooh and go read my sequel to 'Turkey', 'Retrun of Turkey!'. Until next time... 


	5. Reality bites

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislciamer: "Nice clean house, no silverfish, i could have been really happy here".  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers, you guys are the best *gives everyone a HUGE hug*.  
  
Chapter 5 - Reality bites.  
  
  
  
Todd groaned and grogilly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a big blue face.  
  
"Arrrgh!", he said, almost falling off the bed he was lying on.  
  
"Sorry", said Hank Mcoy with a shrug, "i get that alot".  
  
Todd blinked and put a hand to his head.  
  
"What am i doin' here?", he asked, recognising the institute's infirmary.  
  
"Wanda brought you in", explained Hank, "you gave her quite a scare".  
  
"Really?", asked Todd, perking up slightly, then he frowned, "what..what happened to me".  
  
"Errr...", started Hank, putting a hand behind his neck, "i'm not sure that i should....".  
  
"It's okay Hank, i'll talk to him", said Xavier, wheeling into the infirmary.  
  
Hank gave a smile of gratitude and walked out. Xavier sighed and turned to Todd.  
  
"We do indeed know what happened to you Todd", he said, putting his hands together, "but i warn you, it may be a little...disturbing. If you don't wish to hear it, i would understand".  
  
"What are you people hidin' from me?", asked Todd, crossing his arms stubornly, "first of all i get attacked by a phsyco girl with tenticles, then i get a buncha memories, then i black out and find myself here. I NEED ta know what's goin' on".  
  
Xavier sighed.  
  
"Very well, don't say i didn't warn you", Xavier took a deep breath, "when Wanda brought you in, she told us that the girl that attacked you said something in Latin, and you started to talk about memories before you blacked out. Vivian Sanderson, the girl that attacked you, triggered a lot of powerfull memories from your past. Your mind was having trouble handling this onsurge of memories. I had to go into your mind just to smoothe it out, or you may not have regained conciousness. I found memories that had been repressed by someone else and other ones put in their place".  
  
Todd winced, this sounded uneasily familiar. He'd felt guilty about not telling Wanda about Mastermind since he'd got her back home. Now he was suffering the same fate?.  
  
"What happened to me?", he asked quietly.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat, this would not be easy.  
  
"As far as you know, when you we three years old, your mother died and your father abandoned you, that much is true", said Xavier, "what happens AFTER that is what had been changed. Your father didn't take you to an orphanage, Todd. He took you to a lab".  
  
"A..lab?", asked Todd, furrowing his brow, "what do you mean a....".  
  
He winced and shut his eyes as a memory flooded into his mind. White rooms, a small window, people in white coats.... He opened his eyes, then narrowed them.  
  
"The Black Womb", he said coldy.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"Yes", he said, "they were testing on young mutants to find out how to 'cure' them of their X-gene, all for a 'price' of course. You stayed there for a full year before you managed to escape. They managed to catch you and wipe your memories of your time there clear. Then, for some reason, they let you go".  
  
Todd sighed and put his head in his hands, saying nothing.  
  
"Your mind is still sifting through your various memories", said Xavier with a sigh, "i am not asking you to stay here permenantly Todd, but i am asking you to stay for a few days at least, just in case anything else happens. I can be on hand to help you then. Besides, we still can't determine what Vivian was after or why she attacked you. You may be safest here until we can talk to her".  
  
"Like i have a choice?", said Todd sadly, "fine, i'll stay, but only fer as long as i have ta".  
  
Xavier nodded and wheeled out.  
  
"I'm sorry Todd", he said, "if i could change things, i would".  
  
"Yeah..whatever", said Todd with a sigh, lying back down and closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Xavier wheeled into the common room where Wanda was still sitting, looking very uncomfortable among the X-men. She stood up and walked over to Xavier.  
  
"How is he?", she asked, a slight hint of concern in her voice, she herself picked up on this and added a hasty, "not that i care".  
  
Xavier put a hand to his head and chuckled despite the situation.  
  
"Of course you don't", he said slyly, "Todd is awake now..but i want to keep him in for a few days. I need to help him harness these memories and keep then under control".  
  
"So..he's not coming home?", asked Wanda, trying hard to hide the disapointment in her voice.  
  
"Not for a few days, no", said Xavier, "don't worry Wanda, we'll take care of him".  
  
"I'm not worried!", said Wanda, "i'll..go tell my team mates".  
  
She headed for the door. Xavier wheeled after her and opened it for her.  
  
"Thanks Professor", she said, walking out.  
  
"You're quite welcome Wanda", he said, then added, "oh and feel free to visit him whenever you like".  
  
Wanda spun around to retort something back, only to find the Professor gone. She narrowed her eyes. Yeah right, what did that guy know?.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Wanda was sitting at home. When she had told the rest of the Brotherhood what had happened to Todd, they had all shown different reactions. Fred had been confused over the whole matter, Lance had gone unnaturaly quiet and Pietro...Pietro had looked very, very guilty. Wanda sighed and stood up, she walked across the room and picked up a mgazine. She walked back to the chair and sat down. She flicked throguh the magazine then put it down. What was wrong with her?. She hadn't been able to get settled since she had left Todd at the mansion. She gave another loud sigh and drummed her fingernails on the armrest of the chair. Lance looked up from where he was watching TV and frowned.  
  
"For God's sake girl, if you're worried about him, go visit him", he said, shaking his head irritably.  
  
"I am NOT worried about him!", snapped Wanda, "why would i be?. Fine, he looked the worse for wear when i took him in, and yeah, i do feel a little guilty for leaving him there on his own, but that doesn't mean i'm worried about him".  
  
"Sure thing Wanda", said Lance, rolling his eyes, "whatever you say".  
  
"Are you patronising me?", said Wanda, the lights in the house flickering.  
  
"No", said Lance with a shurg, "it's you thats getting all defensive. But i can understand. When i was with Kitty and she got a cold and had to stay in for ages, i was really worried too".  
  
The bulb in the lamp next to Wanda shattered.  
  
"I am not 'with' Todd", she snarled, a few objects starting to hover in mid air, "and i don't care. I don't, i don't, i don't!. Oh forget this, i'm outta here!".  
  
Everything dropped and Wanda headed to the door.  
  
"Tell Todd i said hi", said Lance with a smirk.  
  
"Who says i'm going to see Todd?", asked Wanda, spinning around to face Lance.  
  
"Well, where else would you go?. It's not like you have any friends", pointed out Lance, "come on, tell me i'm wrong".  
  
Wanda scowled at Lance then turned and walked out of the house. Lance smiled.  
  
"Man i remember the denial stage", he said with grin, "Pietro was right, it IS fun to watch".  
  
  
  
There you go, another chap done. Yay! Please review, until next time... 


	6. Healing

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The whole building hates me. A kid spat on my knee".  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. More depression anyone?  
  
Chapter 6 - Healing.  
  
Todd looked around the small white room he was in. A small change in the light from the window showed that someone had just walked past it. He heard footsteps come closer to his room. He ran to the door and kicked it with his strong legs, and action that would have normaly broken it open, but this time it was to no avail. Sounds of the door being opened came from the outside. Todd looked around in a panic, trying to find a way out. He looked over to the window, it was his only chance. He flung himself at it, only to get a shock from it, sending him across the floor. He looked up to see the door open and three people entered, one held a needle in his hand. Todd backed up against the wall, there was no escape. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the people come close in on him...  
  
Todd woke up with a jolt. He took a few deep breaths and it took him a while to acustom to his suroundings. He noticed, to his disapointment, that he was still in the Xavier institute. Though the Professor had decided he could move into a guest bedroom, it still didn't feel like home. Todd just wanted to go back to the boarding house, but at the rate his flashbacks were coming, it didn't look like that was going to happen for a few days. He sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I wish that this would all just end", he muttered to himself.  
  
He sighed again and looked at his clock, it was only five in the morning, but there was no way he could go back to sleep now. He got up, got dressed and headed quietly downstairs. He entered the kichen to find Kitty rummaging around in the fridge for breakfast. Todd rolled his eyes, that girl always did get up ultra early. She turned her head and gave a squeak of shock when she saw Todd.  
  
"Hey i know i'm not that good lookin' but ya don't have ta scream every time ya see me", he said with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry Todd", said Kitty with a nervous chuckle, "you scared me...did i wake you?".  
  
"Nah", said Todd, waving a hand in the air and sitting down, "i was up. It's kinda hard ta sleep when every time ya close ya eyes, ya get a whole buncha memories ya didn't know about".  
  
Kitty nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah..it must be tough", she said with a sigh, "i don't know how you can cope with it. I'd have freaked out in, like, two hours".  
  
"I would have", said Todd, "if it hadn't been fer ya Professor. I still can't figure out why he's botherin' ta help me. He does realise once i get a clean bill'a health i'm outta here, right?".  
  
"He just wants to help, i guess", said Kitty with a shrug, "you miss the Brotherhood don't you"?.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a sigh, "i mean, they're not much of a family. But still...it's weird not bein' around them. It's waaaayy to calm and quiet around here fer my tastes".  
  
"Really?. I thought this place was a nuthouse", said Kitty with a gigle.  
  
"Trust me, Kit", said Todd, "this place is like a holiday camp compared ta the 'hood house. I suppose i can look on the bright side, i don't have ta be Pietro's TV antenea fer a while".  
  
"Yeah, what is it with him?", asked Kitty.  
  
"He's drunk wit' power", said Todd, "though he keeps claimin' that he isn't....yeah, right. The only person he can't get to do anythin' is Wanda, she tells him point blank that she won't do squat fer him".  
  
"So, what is it with you and her anway?", asked Kitty with a small smile, "Kurt told me you liked her".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a sigh, going into a slight daze, then blinked, "unfortunately, the feelin' aint reciprocated".  
  
"I don't know", said Kitty with a shurg, "she was pretty woried about you when she brought you in".  
  
"Really?", said Todd perking up a bit, "well maybe there's still her fer me after all".  
  
  
  
Todd had been relaxing, or as much as he could with his current mind-state in the common room when Bobby walked in.  
  
"Hey Wart-man, you got a visitor", he said with a grin.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes, he hadn't had a single visitor since he came here...not that he was expecting any. The Brotherhood avoided the mansion like the plauge. He was surprised to see Wanda walk though the door. So suprised, he almost fell of his chair.  
  
"Wanda?", he said, blinking.  
  
"Hey Todd", said Wanda with shrug, "how..how are you feeling?".  
  
"A little better", said Todd putting a hand to his head, "my memories are still messed up, but they're gettin' clearer".  
  
"Good", said Wanda, allowing herself to smile slightly, "so any idea when you'll be home?".  
  
"The Professor said it shouldn't be too long now, maybe a few more days, yo", said Todd with a grin, "how'd everyone take it?".  
  
"They all miss you", said Wanda, "the house is way too quiet with you not around. I miss having no one to shout at".  
  
Todd blinked then smiled. In her own way, Wanda had just admited she missed him, well it was as close as he was going to get, but it was close enough.  
  
"I miss you guys too", said Todd with a smile, "and i miss havin' hex-bolts bein' thrown at me on a regular basis".  
  
Wanda giggled, then quickly checked herself, putting back on a stony face.  
  
"Well..i just came to see how you were doing", she said, backing away, "i'll..see you soon, okay..i have..stuff to do".  
  
Todd grinned.  
  
"Okay Wanda, see ya and..thanks".  
  
"Don't mention it", said Wanda quietly to herself as she walked out, right into a grinning Amara and Tabby, "what do you two want?".  
  
"Nothing", said Amara inocently.  
  
"So you came to see Toad huh?", asked Tabby, a sly smile on her face, "and here's me thinking you didn't care".  
  
"I don't", said Wanda defensively, storming out.  
  
"Sure you don't", said Tabby with a chuckle, watching Wanda leave, "that's why you walked all the way over here to see him".  
  
Luckly for her, Wanda was out of hearing range, plus she was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear anyway.  
  
  
  
Todd found himself hiding in a ditch in the pitch black of night. His eyes, which would have normally allowed him to see quite clearly, were only slightly in tune with the dark around him. He attempted to slow down his breathing and kept as still as possible as he heard the sound of people around him. He ducked as a torch beam skimmed past his head. Eventually, the sounds faded and he heard footsteps walking away. He gave a sigh of relief, he was in the clear. He decided to risk moving slightly to see if all was clear. He popped his head out of the ditch, within seconds, he felt a great weight being dropped on him. He gave a panicked cry and tried to wriggle out of his captors grasp, all to no avail. He looked up in horror as a man hidden in shaddows started to walk towards him. Todd started to struggle some more as the man walked over to him and put a hand on his head. Todd felt the sudden urge to panic as he felt the man enter his mind, things started to disapear and reapear as something else. Todd fought agianst the man, starting to worry if he'd even live though this.  
  
"Todd, come back, now!", came a familiar, yet strong voice.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes, it sounded like Xavier, he flicked his eyes back to the man. He had come out of the shadows. As Todd felt himself leaving the scene he got a good look at the man's face. Mastermind. Todd gave a gasp of shock and opened his eyes to find Xavier in front of him.  
  
"Whoah", said Todd, putting his hand to his head, "that was the worse one yet".  
  
"I belive it was also the last", said Xavier with a slight smile, "you did well Todd. You should be able to go home tomorow".  
  
"Yeah..home", said Todd with a sigh, yet at the moment, it was as if the word had lost all meaning.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Todd was sitting outside of the mansion. He was crouched on one of poolside chairs, his chin in his hands, thinking over his session that day. Mastermind?. He sighed and closed his eyes, the man that messed with Wanda's head was the same one that had messed with his own. How could he have not told Wanda about this?. The way he had suffered this past week was beyond explaination. He felt as if eveything he had ever belived in might as well have been a lie. He heard the door open and someone step outside. He turned his head to see Rogue.  
  
"Hey Swamp breath", said said with a small smile, "feelin' any better?".  
  
"Better than i was", said Todd with a sigh, "even if ya Professor helped, i still can't figure out which memories are mine and which are made up".  
  
Todd sighed and put his head in his hands, "my head hurts so much from trying to sort them out".  
  
"A'hve been there, got the t-shirt", said Rogue, "ya'll should tryin' ta deal with the memories of almost a dozen or so people".  
  
Todd nodded and sighed.  
  
"I don't know how ya coped with it Rogue", he said, "heck, i've had enough with just my own memories".  
  
"Well at least ya'll can go home tomorow", said Rogue with a smile, "ya'll can see Wanda again".  
  
"That Wookie-boy has got one big mouth on him don't he?", muttered Todd, "yeah, i guess i'm happy to go home but..but i still need ta talk ta Wanda about somethin' an' i'm not sure how i'm gonna do it".  
  
"What do you need to talk to her about?", asked Rogue.  
  
"I...i'm not sure myself yet", said Todd with a sigh, "i wish i could sort out my own head, then maybe i'd have a chance'a gettin' a better idea of how ta talk ta her".  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his dusty blonde hair.  
  
"I...i don't even know who i am anymore", said Todd narrowing his eyes and sighing, "...but i know someone who does".  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger!. Man, i'm evil!. Please review, it keeps this one going :D Until next time... 


	7. A friend in need

Dark history  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Go web go!.....fly.....go?".  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, i'm surprised no one gussed in their reviews where Todd would go...unless it was THAT obvious. As for Evan, i don't know..maybe he'll appear, i'm a few chapters ahead of this one, so i'm not yet finnished. He might make an appearence.  
  
Just a note, Snowdon is a real place. It's here, well i say here, but...you know what i mean, in Wales. A beautifull little moutain place that i adore to visit. Any places mentioned forthwith are real....except for Avalon, of course.  
  
Chapter 7 - A friend in need.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's not here'?".  
  
Xavier sighed at the assembeld group of the Brotherhood, who had arrived to take Todd home.  
  
"If you've done something to him....", threatened Wanda.  
  
"Calm down Wanda", said Xavier, "he's just gone to Avalon for a few days to get his head together".  
  
"With....Sidney?", asked Wanda, the slightest tint of jealously in her voice.  
  
"He has known her for almost all of his life, if anyone can help him piece his life back together, it's her", said Xavier, then gave a slight smile, "there is no reason to get upset or worred Wanda".  
  
"I'm NOT!", said Wanda crossing her arms, "how many times do i have to say it?!".  
  
"Well it's no good us hanging around here all day", said Pietro, tapping his foot impatiently, "come on, lets go home. Frog-boy'll come home when he's ready".  
  
  
  
Todd meanwhile had managed to find Avalon with ease. He was greatfull for the fact that Logan and flown him over in the Blackbird, he doubted he could have coped with an airport right now. He had walked through a peacefull little village called Beddgelert (A/N: Translated for you non- Welsh speaking types - Gelert's Grave), and had navigated himself to Snowdon mountain. He knew this was where Sidney had told him he could find Avalon, the trouble now was finding the place. Todd was looking around the various pathways when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He gave a scream of fright and jumped up, spinning around at the same time to face the person. Draco was looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Jumpy aren't we?", the dragon shift-shaper said.  
  
"Draco..it's only you", said Todd with a sigh of relief, "trust me, i've had a hard week. I really need ta speak ta Sidney".  
  
"No problem", said Darco with a smile, "follow me"  
  
Todd followed the tall mutant down a few paths on the mountain, then Draco moved away form the public path and started across the mountain. Todd sighed and followed him, greatfull for the fact he could stick to walls, plus the fact, if he fell, chances were he wouldn't get badly hurt, as long as he landed on his hands and feet. After what seemed an eternity of walking, the pair stoped in front of a huge piece of rock. Draco pressed a bit in and a metalic humming could be heard, then the rock slid open, revealing intself to actually be part of a metal door, with rock stuck on the outside. Todd enetered after Draco in awe, even with all Sidney had told him about this place, it was nothing on actually BEING there. Draco cloased the door and walked with Todd out through and archway, nodding his head to a guard who had puruple eyes. Todd looked in shock at the sight before him, Avalon was...amazing. A waterfall ran in one corner, filling a crystal-clear lake where beautifull coloured fish smam. The village itself looked very old fashioned, most being huts. There was not a hint of concrete at all, everything seemed so...natural, it was like the paradise of it's namesake.  
  
"Sidney's hut is this way", said Draco, pulling Todd out of his trance.  
  
Todd nodded and followed Draco to one of the huts, it didn't look any more glamorous of any larger than any of the others, despite the fact it housed their leader. Draco motioned for Todd to wait while he entered. In a few moments, Sidney appeared, she looked the same but...different somehow. She carried with her an air of dignity, grace and maturity that Todd had never seen before in all the years he had known her. She saw Todd and broke into a smile, running over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Todd!", she said happily, "i can't belive you're here. I missed you so much. How have you...man, you look terrible!".  
  
"Tactless as ever", said Todd with a smile, "let just say i've been through..a rough patch. Look..i really need ya help Sid".  
  
"Anything!", said Sidney directing him to her hut.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Todd had told Sidney everything. His messed up memories, the black womb, what Mastermind did to both himself and Wanda. When he finished he looked to his friend as she processed this information. Sidney had been one of the very few people Todd felt comfortable opening up to, he desperately needed her thoughts on this, he was all out of ideas.  
  
"Wow", she fianlly said, "and i thought you had it tough before. What..what does your grandmother and cousin think about it?".  
  
"They..don't know", said Todd with a sigh, "Nonna hates my father as it is, i wouldn't want to get worried about me. You know what she's like, she'd probably hunt him down and kill him for somethin' like this".  
  
"Yeah, i guess you're right", said Sidney, flicking her tail from side to side.  
  
"So..should i tell Wanda about what her father did to her?", asked Todd.  
  
Sidney frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know Todd", she said, slightly coldly, "i don't think i'm the person you should ask".  
  
"Oh, don't be like that Sid, please", said Todd with a sigh, "When we were kids, i could come ta talk about anythin' to ya, we were best friends. I thought we still were".  
  
"We are Todd it's just....different now", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Sidney", said Todd, closing his eyes and looking down to the ground, "i never ever regreted the time we had, not fer one second, and i never will. But you said it yourself, we had to move on. Please, you're the only person on this planet i can turn to. Your my best friend, your my soulmate. I've had a tough week, i didn't even know who i was half the time, heck, i'm still not sure now".  
  
Sidney sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Your Todd Tolensky", she said, "You're quietly clever, you're kind and caring, humerous to a fault, you're persitent to the point of being stubborn, and....you're the best friend i have ever had".  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"You've got a good heart Todd, if you want to know what you should do with Wanda, listen to it. It hasn't steered you wrong before", she said, then paused, "but if you want to know what i think....i think you should tell her. You know the pain and anger of having your own memories cheat on you. If you care about her as much as you say you do...could you let it go on?. Let her live a lie?. Even if it keeps her in the Brotherhood?. Even if you telling her means the likelyhood of you losing her?".  
  
"Okay okay, don't rub it in", said Todd, then smiled, "thanks Sid. I knew i could count on you".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a grin, "come on, let me show you my wonderfull little hideaway".  
  
"About time i took a tour", said Todd with a grin, following Sidney out.  
  
  
  
Zooom!. I tell you, i'm flying through these things. See, i TOLD you Sidney would be in it, didn't i?. Please review, until next time... 


	8. A passing

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "All right!. You my main elf".  
  
My reviewers are the best people, EVER!. Many have asked if Sidney will be in this fic any more, i don't know..maybe, maybe not.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - A passing.  
  
  
  
Todd sighed as he stepped out of the airport gate. The few days he'd spent in Avalon with Sidney had done wonders for him. He felt like himself again, he even felt strong enough to take a flight back home. He smiled, he knew he could count on Sidney, once again, she hadn't let him down. He only wished that he could return the favor some day. He grabbed his bag from the luggage pickup and headed out into a busy New York city. He was looking forward to getting back to the Boarding house, but he had to do something first....  
  
  
  
"Yes, well i think we have a deal Mr Olvan. I think that it is a great buisness venture for both of us", said Daniel Toynbee, shaking a man's hand and leading him to the door of his office, "yes, i hope to be in contact with Mr Spear soon. Have a nice day".  
  
Daniel opened the door and let his new investor's accountant step out. He smiled and waved at him before closing the door. He turned around to see Todd hop though his window.  
  
"Hey pops", said Todd coldly, "we need ta have a little chat. Father ta son".  
  
"Todd!", said Daniel in surprise, "look, i have just made an important buisness deal and i need to sort out my paper work. We can talk later?, how about over lunch?. Theres a new exquiste resteraunt just opened over on....".  
  
"No", said Todd, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall, "we'll talk..now".  
  
Daniel sighed and sat down behind his desk. He gestured to the chair on the other side. Todd jumped on it and sat in a crouch.  
  
"Very well then", he said with a sigh, "what is it you want to talk to me about?".  
  
"Do you remember the orphanage ya abandoned me in?", asked Todd, then he narrowed his eyes, "i'm sure ya do. The one ya left me at after ya killed my mother".  
  
"I did NOT kill your mother", said Daniel defensively, "it was an accident".  
  
"You keep tellin' yerself that", said Todd, "but however much i hate ya fer that, i have somethin' else ta talk ta ya about. A little place called 'The Black womb'".  
  
Daniel's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you...", he began.  
  
"Well one'a the residents there has been sent over ta try an' get me back", said Todd, "she made me remember. Ya know dad, i hated ya before, but now..now it's taking all of my will not ta kick ya out of this eight storey window and let ya fall ta ya death".  
  
"I...i only wanted to try and make you better", said Daniel, "i..i wanted my son back. I thought if they cured you....things would be okay".  
  
"Make me better?. Cure me?", said Todd, shaking his head, "if i've told ya once, i've told ya a thousand time, dad. A mutation is not an illness, ya can't make it 'go away' or 'cure' it. It'll be wit' me until the day i die. It's part of my DNA, no one, not even you wit' all ya money, can change that. So here's somethin' fer ya ta think about. Any minute chance that i'd even consider becoming anythin' like a family ta ya again is now offically terminated. Ya won't be seein' me again, i hope ya money'll keep ya company when ya old an' alone".  
  
With that, Todd walked to the window and leapt out of it. He climbed down the wall for a few stories then leapt to the ground. He walked away from the building without so much as a backwards glance. Daniel sighed from the window and turned to his desk. He picked up some of the paper works of his latest business deal. It was a huge investment that would no doubt prove most profitable. He had to fight tooth and claw with several other firms to get it, but he had won. He smiled at the logo on the top of the paper. Power8. Yes, a most profitable investment indeed.  
  
  
  
Todd stepped out of his cab and payed the driver. He looked up at the Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house and sighed. Despite the fact the place was falling apart, it never looked better. He smiled and walked up the steps. He put his key in the door and steped inside. As soon as he could find Wanda, he'd tell her everything. The house was very quiet, not many people could be in.  
  
"I'm home", he shouted.  
  
He heard a sniffle come from the living room. He narrowed his eyes and put his bag down, heading into the room. Wanda was curled up on one of the chairs, hugging her knees. Todd noticed that her cheeks were moist and her eyes watery. She had been crying. Any thoughts that Todd had of telling her the truth were brushed aside for new concern.  
  
"Wanda?", he asked, his voice full of concern, "what's wrong?".  
  
Wanda looked up, surprised to see Todd. She cleared her throat and blinked, trying to cover up how upset she was.  
  
"Oh, hey Todd", she said with a watery smile, "good to see you're back home. Feeling okay now?".  
  
Todd sighed.  
  
"Yeah i'm fine...Wanda, what's wrong?", he said.  
  
"Nothing, everything's..fine", Wanda lied, forcing a chuckle, "i'm just dandy".  
  
"No, you're not", said Todd gently, "you're upset..what happened?. You don't have to hide anythin' from me".  
  
Wanda looked up at Todd and sighed. He had the most sincere look on his face. She closed her eyes, she didn't like opening up to people but..somehow, it seemed that if anyone, Todd was the person to talk to. She felt safe bearing her soul to him, why she couldn't figure out.  
  
"It's...Agatha", said Wanda sadly, "she..she died this morning".  
  
Todd blinked. Agataha was dead?. He sighed when he saw Wanda's downtrodden face. She had idolised the old witch. Agatha was almost a mentor for her. She had taught her how to control her powers. She was one of the few people Wanda could count on as a friend.  
  
"Wanda...i'm so sorry", he said, "what happened?".  
  
"She got hit by some idiot who ran a red light", said Wanda, the lights in the house flickered a little with her anger, then she sighed, "she..she didn't stand a chance".  
  
Wanda put her hands on her face and sniffled again. Todd sighed, though he'd probably get a hex-bolt for this, he couldn't stand by and watch Wanda like this. He walked over to her and carefully put and arm around her shoulder. Wanda blinked, she would have normaly hit Todd for trying something like that. But...she needed someone there right now. She rested her head on his chest and burried her face in his shirt. She started to cry again.  
  
"Hey...shhhh, it's okay", said Todd, patting her shoulder, surprised at what Wanda had just done, "you're okay".  
  
Wanda stopped crying yet stayed where she was for a while. She felt secrure and safe resting against Todd. She sighed and lifted her head up.  
  
"I got your shirt wet", she said with a watery smile, looking at him.  
  
"It'll dry", said Todd with a shrug.  
  
He brushed his hand against her cheek, wiping off a stray tear. Once again, Wanda didn't make any attempt to end his life.  
  
"Thank you"she said quietly, "i..needed someone to talk to".  
  
"Any time", said Todd gently.  
  
"Her funeral's next week", said Wanda with a sigh, "i..i'll have to go. She didn't have many friends, and i think she only had one son. They..they can't find him anywhere and Mystique and i were the only friends she really had. And we both know that Mystique could be anywhere right now".  
  
Todd nodded.  
  
"You want me to go wit' you?", he asked, "fer some moral support?".  
  
Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, then smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes please", she said, "i don't think i could face it alone".  
  
"You don't have ta face anythin' alone", said Todd, "ya will always have me, no matter what".  
  
"I know", said Wanda with a sigh, "i know".  
  
  
  
There you go, another one done. I know you people probably hate me for killing off a character, but lets face it. Agatha only appeared once, i doubt she'll show up again. If she does, i'll look like an idiot. But that's normal.... Please review. Until next time... 


	9. A new housemate

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You turned Cola into Pespi?. That's your big transformation?".  
  
  
  
Thats again to my lovely reviewers, you guys are the greatest!. Your reviews make my little frog minions very happy indeed. Okay make ME happy, go read and review KaYuTa's new fic. I'm the only one to review and it's REALLY good. Please?. For me?  
  
Chapter 9 - A new housemate.  
  
  
  
Wanda sighed as she looked at the coffin which held her own mentor. Despite the fact that only four people showed up to the funeral, herself and Todd included, it was a lovely service. Besides herself and Todd, the two other funeral goers was a middle-aged man and an old woman. She looked at the coffin again and closed her eyes. It was like she was losing her best friend, in a way, she was.  
  
"You okay?".  
  
Wanda glanced over to where Todd was standing. She smiled slightly, as much as she hated to admit it, he didn't look too bad once he got cleaned up and put on decent clothes. Though she'd never have said it out loud. She sighed.  
  
"Yeah...i think so", she said with a small smile, "it..it wasn't as hard as i thought it would be".  
  
They looked up when they noticed an old woman step up to by the coffin. She sighed and looked at it, then glanced at Wanda and Todd.  
  
"It was a nice service", she said quietly, her voice old and cracked, "You two knew her well?".  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda with a sigh, "she..she was like a mentor to me. I, i think i would have been lost without her help".  
  
The old woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sounds like Agatha", she said, "i haven't seen her for a long time. I was an old school friend of hers. It was only by chance i found out she had died, i was reading the obituaries. I thought i'd better come, i knew how secretive she was, i feared that no one would come".  
  
Wanda nodded sadly, then looked at Todd.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get home before my brother burns down the house", she said quietly.  
  
"Okay", said Todd with a sigh, walking off with Wanda.  
  
"Wait!", said the man, walking up to them, "i need to speak to you before you go. I take it you're Miss Maximoff?".  
  
"I am she", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "can i help you?".  
  
"I'm Harold Winston, Agatha's lawayer", he said with a sigh, "we managed to contact her son, he couldn't make it to the funeral as he is in Spain at the moment, but he'll become the owner of the house and the shop".  
  
"Okay", said Wanda, "why should i need to know that?".  
  
"Well...Ms Harkness did leave you one thing in her will", he said with a sigh, "it's in my car for you".  
  
Wanda blinked and looked at Todd, who shrugged.  
  
"Okay then", said Wanda, following the man to the car park, along with Todd.  
  
The old woman watched them leave. She glanced around, she was all alone. She sighed and shiftshaped into her normal form. She ran a blue hand through her red hair.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Agatha", said Mystique with a sigh, "you were one of the few people i could trust in this world, and one of the even less that could trust me back. Not many people put their faith in someone like me..thank you".  
  
She sighed and glanced around before shifting into the form of a crow. She squaked and took to the air. At least it was nice to see that Wanda had gone, even if it was slightly disturbing to Mystique that Todd had gone with her, and Wanda had made no attempt to kill him. She swooped Northwards, towards the latest place she called 'home'.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harold Winston was digging through his car. Wanda and Todd stood off to the side. Wanda sighed. What could Agatha possibly want her to have?.  
  
"Ah, here we are!", said Harold, pulling out a carrying case.  
  
The case mewed.  
  
"Ebony!", said Wanda with a smile, stooping down to look inside the case, sure enough, there was the small black cat. Ebony started to purr when he saw Wanda.  
  
"Who's Ebony?", asked Todd.  
  
"Agatha's cat", explained Wanda, "kind of her..familiar".  
  
"Well he's YOUR familiar now", said Harold.  
  
He rummaged in his car again and brought out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"I just need you to sign here to say that i have carried out Ms Harkness' wishes", he said.  
  
Wanda nodded and signed the papers. Harold checked them, nodded and gave her the carrying crate.  
  
"He's all yours", he said, with a smile, then muttered under his breath, "God help you".  
  
Wanda hadn't heard, she was too busy fussing over her newly aquired cat.  
  
  
  
A while later, both Todd and Wanda were walking up the steps of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Home sweet home", said Todd with a smile.  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda, "hey Todd, thanks for coming with me. It..it helped alot".  
  
"Any time", said Todd with a smile.  
  
"And thanks..for, y'know, not hitting on me at all, i could have done without it", she said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, i can't be that charming all the time", said Todd, breaking into a grin, he nodded to the carrycase, "how do you think the guys will react?".  
  
"I don't care", said Wanda with a smile, "but i'm sure they'll love him".  
  
  
  
"What in the name of all things holy is that?".  
  
Wanda took back her earlier words as Lance stared at Ebony, whom she was currently holding.  
  
"His name is Ebony and he's my cat", said Wanda,patting Ebony on the head, "Agatha left him to me in her will".  
  
"Okay then, i hope you look after him", said Pietro, "he's your responsibility, not mine!".  
  
"Yes mother", said Wanda, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, i just don't want another repeat of the goldfish incident", said Pietro.  
  
"That was YOUR goldfish Pietro", said Wanda with a sigh.  
  
"No it was no....oh wait, yeah, it was mine", said Pietro, with a chuckle "my bad".  
  
Lance sighed and went over to pat the cat on the head. Ebony's ears went back and he let off a low warning growl. Lance pulled his hand away.  
  
"I don't think it likes me", he said.  
  
"HE just needs to get used to you", sai Wanda, "he likes me..and Todd".  
  
To prove her point, she handed Ebony to Todd, who purred contentedly and settled on his shoulder. He then jumped off and sat on the ground, washing his paw.  
  
"Well i'm goin' ta get changed", said Todd, "bein' in nice unwreaked clothes makes me feel uncomfortable".  
  
As he hopped upstairs Wanda sighed and patted Ebony on the head.  
  
"I'd better go get changed too", she said, "i'm starting to look a little too much like Rogue for my liking".  
  
She walked off to her own room, leaving Freddy, Pietro and Lance alone with Ebony. Pietro walked over to him and knelt down a few feet away. He held out his hand and started to make 'puss puss' noises. Ebony glared at him for a second. He made a low growl and suddenly transformed into a huge cat- creature with enormous claws. The creature snarled at them and steped forward. Pietro gave a shriek of terror that made Todd's girly scream seem manly and dived behind Fred.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?!", said Lance, running behind Fred too.  
  
"Why the heck are you all hiding behind me?!", asked Freddy, "i'm not gonna protect you".  
  
The creature snarled some more. Suddenly Wanda entered the room and it instantly transformed into a cat again. Ebony purred and trotted over to his mistress. Wanda smiled and gave him a cuddle. She looked up to see the boys quivering in fear.  
  
"What's wrong with you idiots"?, she asked frowning.  
  
"Claws, teeth, snarly, monster", Lance blurted out.  
  
"I think you guys need to get more sleep", said Wanda, shaking her head.  
  
"I heard the screaming from upstairs, what's goin' on?", asked Todd, hopping into the room.  
  
"That..that thing is a monster!", said Freddy, pointing to Ebony.  
  
"A monster?", asked Todd, raising an eyebrow, "but he's just a little cat".  
  
"That is not a cat", said Pietro shakily, "that is a minion of the anti- christ".  
  
"I can't belive you'd say that about my little Ebony!", said Wanda, "fine, i'll just take him up to my room so he can have some peace and quiet".  
  
As Wanda walked out, Lance could swear the cat gave him an evil glare.  
  
"It WAS a monster, you gotta belive us!", said Freddy.  
  
"Did you guys eat some of Kitty's muffins or somethin'?", asked Todd, shaking his head, "if not, you really need some serious counciling. Monster, yeah right!".  
  
He shook his head and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"We're gonna die, aren't we"?, asked Lance.  
  
"Yes, yes we are", wailed Pietro, "i'm too young and beautifull to die!".  
  
  
  
There you go, another chap done. I thought i could chance to bring a little comedy in now, as seen as i have dealt with a good deal of the weighty issues. BTW, even though i haven't read any of the comics, as by now you all know, i did research and Ebony was actually an interdimensional creature who could transform into a cat creature thing. I read it and i thought 'think of the fun i could have with that!'. I also found out that Ebony is a 'he' not a 'she' as i first thought, oh well..Please review, they keep this fic going. Until next time... 


	10. Confessions

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Ooooooh smug mode".  
  
*Gives reviewers a HUGE hug* I love you guys!. As for your questions: No, Agatha's death hasn't got anything to do with the story, i just killed her off to make Wanda vunerable and so easier to pacify. No, Ebony can't be a person, like Sidney, but he is going to cause the Brotherhood boys a whole heap of trouble, no doubt.  
  
Chapter 10 - Confessions.  
  
Todd paced the floor of the living room of the boarding house worriedly. He knew he had to tell Wanda about her past, about what Magneto had done to her..he just hoped she wouldn't try to kill him for keeping it from her for as long as he did. He sighed, just as he was actually getting closer to her, he had to throw it all away.  
  
"That's it, all reports are in, life is now officially unfair", he said to himself with a sigh.  
  
He walked out of the living room and started up the stairs. He passed Pietro on the way up. The silver-haired mutant had his hands wrapped up in bandages.  
  
"What happened to you"?, asked Todd, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ebony happened to me!", said Pietro, "I was just trying to get him to play with a piece of string and he..he just flipped out and scratched the hell outta me!".  
  
"That cat really doesn't like you man", said Todd, shaking his head and chuckling.  
  
"I've said it once and i'll say it again", said Pietro, "that..that....demonic creature is not a cat".  
  
Pietro stopped and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What are you up to anyway?", he asked, "you look like you're going to your own funeral".  
  
"In a way, i am", said Todd with a sigh, "i need ta go an' talk ta Wanda".  
  
He carried on with his way up the stairs. Pietro blinked for a second, taking this in. It took a unnaturaly long period of time for Todd's words to sink in..maybe it was because of the blood loss. He raced ahead of Todd, stopping dead in front of the frog-like teen.  
  
"Whoah whoah whoa, hold the phone!", he said, "you're not going to tell her about...you know.. are you?".  
  
"I've just been on the receiving end of this myself", said Todd with a frown, "and it 'aint nice. She deserves ta know the truth, no matter how painfull it is".  
  
"You do realise that she'll go after father. All this time she's actually been decent towards you will go", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "She'll leave, and you won't see her again for a long time..if ever".  
  
"It's worth the risk", said Todd, "i care about her too much ta see her have these nightmares an' flashbacks an' not know what they mean. Even if it means i risk losing her".  
  
With that, Todd pushed past Pietro and headed towards Wanda's room. Pietro frowned and dashed to the phone, quickly punching in a number. It wasn't long before someone picked up.  
  
"Hi", said Pietro, "we got a problem".  
  
  
  
Todd got to Wanda's door and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy....why couldn't he just have a nice, calm, normal life?. 'Because mutants can't lead 'normal' lives' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.  
  
"Yeah?", came Wanda's voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey Wanda..can i talk ta ya?", he asked.  
  
He heared Wanda give a sigh. After a short time of silence, she replied.  
  
"Yeah, come in".  
  
Todd walked in and shut the door after him. Wanda was curled up on a chair, a book in her lap. Ebony was taking up residence on the bed. Todd noticed a bit of what looked like Lance's vest stuck to the cats' claws. Any other time, he would have found this hilarious, but..not now. Todd decided it best not to beat around the bush, Wanda hated that and he wanted to get this off his chest as quickly as possible. Come what may afterwards.  
  
"I...i know why ya've been havin' those flashbacks", he said with a sigh, looking down to the ground, "why ya have those weird dreams, why ya can't figure out why ya were mad at ya father".  
  
Wanda blinked. She remembered Agatha's words, she had said Todd would be the one to give the answers, she didn't even have to go to the trouble of asking him. He was going to tell her anyway.  
  
"Go on", she said, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Magneto...he got a mutant called Mastermind ta cover up ya real memories wit' fake ones. Ya didn't exactly have a decent upbringing", said Todd with a sigh, "Magneto...he..he put ya in an assylum when ya were a kid".  
  
Wanda blinked and then grimaced. Todd hadn't said much, but it was enough to trigger a flashback of painfull memories. She frowned as she remembered everything that had happened to her. How could Magneto do this to her?. How could Pietro lie..how could Todd?. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"You knew this all this time and you didn't tell me?!", she snapped, "why bother now huh?".  
  
Todd sighed and hung his head low, he'd been expecting this.  
  
"Look, i made a mistake okay?", he said with a sigh, "i told ya because...because i care too much about ya ta see ya suffer the way you were".  
  
"So you told me so you could feel better?", said Wanda, crossing her arms, a lightbulb starting to blink.  
  
"No", said Todd quietly, "i told ya fer YOU. I don't care what happens ta me but i thought ya deserved and needed ta know..even if it ment ya walking off an' hunting down Magneto. Even if i never see you again in my life. I...i couldn't let you not know".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes then sighed. The lightbulb stoped blinking.  
  
"Thank you for telling me the truth", she said quietly walking towards the door, "but you're right, i AM going to find my father. I can't let him get away with this!".  
  
"I kinda figured", muttered Todd as he watched Wanda storm out of the door.  
  
He sighed and ploped down on her bed. Ebony mewed and trotted over to him, nudging his elbow. Todd sighed and gave the cat a pat on the head. He heard laughing. He blinked and looked up, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He looked to the window in time to see a tenticle sweep in and grab him, tanking him through it. I a secodn he found himself eye to eye with Vivian, wrapped in one of her coils.  
  
"I told you i'd be back for you", she said with a chuckle.  
  
Before Todd could reply, something smaked him over the back of his head and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger. Sorry, this fic requires alot of them :D. Please review, until next time... 


	11. Out of the frying pan

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "It's because i'm green, isn't it?!".  
  
You reviewers are such nice people. You all deserve an award for your niceness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Out of the frying pan  
  
  
  
When Todd next opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with Vivian. The snake-like mutant smirked.  
  
"Well well, if the frog-prince hasn't gone and woken up", she said with a chuckle, "you sleep okay?".  
  
"What do you want with me?", Todd asked.  
  
He attempted to move, only to find himself strapped to a chair. Vivian smiled an evil smile again.  
  
"Even with your memories back you don't know", she said, grinning, her fangs flashing, "you are most valuable for our...people".  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes..what was she talking about?. Suddenly, three people walked into the room. Todd recognised two of them, but couldn't put a name to any of their faces. One was a tall, thin good-looking man. Alongside was a rather plump balding man and a young woman, only in her late twenties at most. The plump man smiled.  
  
"Ahh..i see the subject has finally woken up", he said.  
  
"Subject?", said Todd, narrowing his eyes, "what am i?, A lab rat?".  
  
The man blinked with surprise, then smiled.  
  
"Of course, i appologise Mr....".  
  
"I 'aint sayin' squat ta ya buddy", said Todd, if he could have crossed his arms, he would have.  
  
The younger man stepped forward and took a stun gun out of his pocket.  
  
"I think this mutie freak needs to be taught a lesson", he snarled, advancing on Todd.  
  
The older man stood in the way.  
  
"No", he said, "we only use those in a case of emergency. Put that thing away now Nigel".  
  
Nigel sighed and put his stun gun away. The old man nodded and turned back to Todd. He grabbed a sheet of paper from the side of Todd's chair and smiled.  
  
"Ahh..Mr Tolensky", he said, "i remember when you were just a youngster. My, how you've gro...".  
  
"Save it", said Todd coldy, "why have ya brought me back?, after all this time?, why?".  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"We just need to.....run a few tests, that's all", he said, "we want to find out how well you coped with being outside the Black Womb after all this time".  
  
"Yeah right, an' i just saw a little pink pig flutter past the window", said Todd sarcastically, "why am i REALLY here?".  
  
The plump man looked over at Vivian, then back at Todd.  
  
"Well", he said with a sigh, "we..we wanted to carry on with your treatment. As mutants are known now, a possible cure would be greatly appriceated by the public".  
  
"I may not have a lab coat, but i know ya can't 'cure' mutancy'", said Todd, "but i know what you really want. Ya want ta use me so ya can find a way ta kill us off, right?".  
  
"Not kill", corrected the man, "only..disable your powers. Think of the lives we'll save".  
  
"Mutants 'aint dangerous animals", said Todd, "we won't kill anybody".  
  
"But you could", said the man thoughtfully, "i'm sorry, but there is just too high a demand for such a thing. You needn't worry, we have been working on it before people even knew of your kind. The chances of you surviving the treatment are pretty high".  
  
"Oh that reasuring", said Todd sarcastically, "in fact, i'm so reasured. I think i'll go write my will".  
  
"Bab's, if you will please", said the old man.  
  
The young woman who had been silent throught this conversation, stepped nervously forward.  
  
"I..i'm not sure if i'm ready Doctor Witaker", she said, "i mean..i haven't gone through all of my training yet".  
  
"Nothing like working in the field luv", said Nigel, "if they give you any trouble, give 'em a whack".  
  
"I can hear you ya know", said Todd.  
  
Babs looked nervously at Todd, then at Doctor Witacker.  
  
"Don't worry Babs", he said, "i'm sure Mr Tolesnky won't give you any trouble".  
  
Babs gave a nervous nod and walked over to Todd. She started to root around in a bag next to her, bringing out a needle and a bottle.  
  
"Please please please don't let it be an arkward one", he could hear her mutter under her breath, "come on Babs you can do this..don't get nervous. It's just one little mutant, not too hard to handle. God, i hope it doesn't attack me".  
  
"'It' has a name AND understands English", said Todd with a frown.  
  
Babs looked up, startled.  
  
"Oh...", she said, as if she wasn't expecting Todd to talk to her, "sorry...it's kinda the first time i've done this".  
  
"Forgive me if i don't show any sypmpathy", said Todd coldy, "but you're not the one strapped to chair waitin' ta die".  
  
Babs stopped, narorwing her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you mutants supposed to be...savage?", she asked.  
  
Todd had to restain himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"Mutants are human ya know", he said, narrowing his eyes, "we just got a few...added extras. What, you think we're lower life-forms or somethin'?".  
  
"That's....that's what i've been told", said Babs, "i've never really been, y'know, up close to one of you before. I didn't realise you were..like us".  
  
"Well now ya know", said Todd with a sigh, "would ya treat a normal teenager like this?".  
  
Babs thought for a second then shook her head slowly.  
  
"Look...why should i die, just because i'm different?", asked Todd.  
  
"Oh they're not going to kill you", said Babs.  
  
"And you belive that?", asked Todd, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Babs looked in thought again. Suddenly, she touch a button on the side of Todd's chair, releasing him.  
  
"Thanks", he said with a smile, he leapt out.  
  
"Hey, she let it out!", shouted Nigel, grabbing his gun.  
  
Todd leapt to the celing and grinned. Now he was free, he was on better ground. He shot out his tounge and grabbed Nigel's gun, yanking it from his hands. He chuckled, until her felt something grab him and pull him to the ground. Viivan stood over him, hissing. Todd attempted to kick out from under her, only to descover his legs were tangled in her coils. He looked up to see Nigel had picked up his stun gun and was making his way back over to where he lay. Todd winced, this wasn't going to be pretty..at least he'd tried. As he prepared himself for the worse, Todd heard an all too familiar metalic humming. All the metal objects in the room started to shake. Nigel's gun floated out of his hands and turned on it's owner. In a second, Nigel was unconcious on the floor. Babs screamed and ran for the door, only to be grabbed by a metal cabinet and pinned to the wall. The Doctor soon found himself in a similar predicament. In her shock, Vivian dropped Todd. In an instant, a wall melted to reveal Pryo. He walked in, then stepped aside. Sabertooth, then Magneto entered the building. Vivian hissed and made a dive for Magneto, only to be flung across the room by a snarling Sabertooth. She hissed and lashed out with her tenticles, spurting acid on her attacker. Sabertooth roared in pain, then winced as his healing factor kicked in. Vivan gave a hiss of surpise and vanished, camoflaging herself against the wall. Magneto floated forward towards Todd, waving a sheet of metal over the area Vivan was camoflaged on.  
  
"Magneto?", said Todd puzzled, "wait..YOU'VE come ta rescue me?".  
  
Magneto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Do not be too sure of that Toad", he said coldy.  
  
  
  
Uh oh, another cliffhanger!!!!. Please review, until next time... 


	12. And into the fire

X-men: Evolution - the musical! - the sequel!  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Dinosaurs don't go 'ruff'". "The little ones do".  
  
Thanks to all my good reviewers, who must be sick of me springing cliff- hangers on them all the time.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - And into the fire.  
  
  
  
Todd frowned from where he sat in Magneto's base. The trip to Ararose hadn't been particualy pleasant, he'd spent the largest part of it slung over Sabertooth's shoulder. Sabertooth now held Todd down in place, while Magneto paced back and forth in front of him like an army general. Magneto paused and turned to face Todd.  
  
"Why on Earth did you tell her?", he asked, his eyes narrowing, "she was happy".  
  
Todd winced, Magneto always scared the crap out of him, he sighed and put his head down.  
  
"It wasn't the truth", he said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!", said Magneto, a few paperclips begining to float in mid-air.  
  
Todd took a deep breath and looked Magneto in the eyes.  
  
"I said it wasn't the truth", he said, "she deserved ta know the truth. If she warmed up ta ya after ya screwed wit' her head, it wouldn't be real. Even if she wouldn't have remembered it, YOU would have known what ya did ta her. Could YOU have let her go on like that?. Let ya own daughter live a lie?".  
  
Sabertooth gave a snarl and his grip tightened on Todd's shoulders, making him wince. Magneto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You make it sound as if i don't care about what happens to her", he said.  
  
"Well, throwin' her inta a mental assylum 'aint exactly a show of fatherly love", said Todd.  
  
"Watch your mouth kid", snarled Sabertooth  
  
Magneto sighed and took off his helmet, revealing his hair that looked so much like Pietro's. Now he had time to think about it, Todd realised that Magneto and Pietro were the spitting image of each other....if you added a few years to the speed demon's face.  
  
"I admit, that was a grave mistake on my part", said Magneto with a sigh, "but i do want to build a relationship with my daughter again. Unfortunately, the only way i can do that is if she forgets what happened to her".  
  
He clicked his fingers and Mastermind entered the room. Todd narrowed his eyes. The trouble this man had put him through, both with Wanda and himself was unbeliveable. Had he been able to get up, he would have slimed him. Magnteo noticed this and smiled.  
  
"I belive you know Mastermind", he said with a sly smile, "though your first enconter wasn't exactly a..plesant one".  
  
"You knew?", said Todd, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"About the Black Womb?", said Magneto with a sly smile, "indeed i do. How did you think i found you in the first place? But i was refering to the time you rescued my daughter. No image inducer this time, mmm?".  
  
Todd sighed and closed his eyes, he'd already got a good idea that Magneto knew that it was he who got Wanda out..If Mastermind hadn't told him, he would have known from his voice. He looked up as Mastermind walked closer.  
  
"What are ya gonna do wit' me"?, he asked...already having a good idea what.  
  
"Well i am going to have one more try at becoming a father to my daughter", said Magneto, "unfortunately, Mastermind will have to...alter both of your memories, again".  
  
Mastermind stoped and looked up at Magneto.  
  
"I don't know if it is such a good idea Sir", he said, "to alter a person's memories once is hard enough on the mind, but to do it twice...i'm not sure if their mind's could take that sort of pressure".  
  
Magneto frowned and put his helmet back on.  
  
"That is a chance i am going to have to take", he said, "carry on Mastermind".  
  
Todd struggled against Sabertooth, but didn't have much of a chance. The strong mutant held him firmly in place.  
  
"No hard feelin's kid", he said, "if ya don't squirm i don't have ta hurt ya. You're a good friend to my niece, i wouldn't want ta mess you up, for her sake".  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Mastermind advanced on him, his eyes begining to glow. Todd closed his eyes, trying hard to fight it. He could FEEL the mutant hacking into his mind. Suddenly, Todd couldn't remember how he got here...he knew he must have done somehow..but his mind was a blank. What was it that Mystique had taught them about putting up a mental block?. Just as he remembered how to do it, it was torn away from him. Magneto watched then sighed.  
  
"Tell me when you are finished", he said, "Then Toad here can help me find my daughter".  
  
Just as Magneto was finishing his sentance, there was a *bamf*. Kurt appeared in the room, Wanda by his side.  
  
"Hello father", she said, then noticed Todd, "Toad!".  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her father.  
  
"Let him go", she snarled.  
  
She raised her hand and sent out a hex-bolt onto Mastermind, knocking him away. This broke the link between him and Todd. Todd blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Wanda?", he said, looking at her, "how did you get...".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Todd looked up to see Kurt sitting on Sabertooth's shoulders.  
  
"Gutten Tag Toad", he said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Blue Boy", said Todd, "didn't expect ta see you".  
  
"Vanda needed a vay to get in here", said Kurt with a shrug.  
  
Sabertooth snarled and tried to grabed Kurt, who teleported out of the way. This, of course, gave Todd the oportunity to wriggle free from the chair.  
  
"Stop them!", shouted Magneto.  
  
"Got it mate", said Pyro.  
  
He started up his flamethrowers and created a huge eagle. The fire-eagle started to swoop towards the three mutants. Wanda threw a hex-bolt at it, turning it on it's creator. She then gestured her arms at Pyro himself, cutting off his flamethrowers. Todd dodged a few cards that Remy threw at him. Todd frowned and spat a goop of slime in Gambit's face.  
  
"I can't see!", he shouted, dropping his bo staff and trying to pull the slime off his face.  
  
Kurt was meanwhile teleporting all over the place, avoiding attacks from both Colossus and Sabertooth. Magneto had started to back away to the exit when he felt himself unable to move. He turned to see Wanda hex-bolting him in place.  
  
"How about a chat...'father to daughter'?", she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Wanda..please!", said Magneto, "this has to cease. You can't want to kill me every time you see me".  
  
"You're right", said Wanda, letting Magneto go.  
  
Magneto blinked in surprise...this was unexpected.  
  
"I will NEVER forgive you for what you have done to me", said Wanda, she gestured to where Mastermind lay "but your stupid lackey did some good for you. While i didn't know about what you did to me i felt..at peace. Even if i had weird flashbacks and dreams, it felt alot better than having to hunt you down. So i will let you go, but if you try to step foot in my buisness ever again, i swear, i'll gut you like a fish".  
  
She walked over to Kurt and Todd.  
  
"Come on, lets go home", she said.  
  
"Vhatever the lady says", said Kurt, grabbing hold of both Wanda and Todd.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
There you go, another achapter done. Please rveiew, until next time... 


	13. Bittersweet

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Kids today, so desensitized by movies and television".  
  
  
  
Who are the best people on the planet?. The answer?. My reviewers!...God..i'm running out of ways to say thank you...  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Bittersweet  
  
  
  
In a split second, the trio found themselves in one of the rooms in Ararose ski-resort. What irony, Todd thought, that this was the very same room that the three had been in only months before. Wanda dusted the brimstone off her jacket and turned to him.  
  
"Mastermind didn't take too much of your memory away did he?", she asked, masking all emotion from her voice.  
  
"I...don't think so", said Todd, putting a hand to his head, "i think you guys got there just in time".  
  
"I wasn't there to rescue you", put in Wanda, "i was there to speak to my father...i didn't know you were there".  
  
"After ya left the house, Vivan caught hold'a me and dragged me back ta the Black Womb", said Todd with a sigh, "ya father then came and dragged me off to his base. Man, i feel like a mutant ping-pong ball".  
  
"Vell at least you von't have any more trouble from Vivian if Magneto showed up", put in Kurt, glancing through the window in case they were being followed.  
  
"Don't count on it", said Todd, "she's a bitter, physcopathic maniac who has the reasoning facilities of a boiled cabbage".  
  
"Am i the only one sensing a pattern in the women in your life"?, asked Kurt with a chuckle.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!", asked Wanda, rounding on the blue-elf boy.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all", said Kurt with a nervous chuckle, "i didn't mean anything. I say silly things at silly moments....and now i vish i vas dead".  
  
Wanda sighed and calmed herself down. She reminded herself that she had to stay her better, calmer self now. She didn't want to end up like her father. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well if Vivan DOES come back...we'll be waiting", she said.  
  
Kurt meanwhile, was looking around the room.  
  
"Vhoah, deja vu!", he said blinking, "not only are ve in ze same ski resort, but ve have escaped from ze same base and ve are in ze same room from vhen ve vere last here..freaky huh?. And it's the same people too!. Okay so last time Vanda vas unconsious and Toad had ze immage inducer on and.....".  
  
"Stop talking, now!", said Wanda, a dangerous edge to her voice.  
  
"Ze end", said Kurt with a nervous chuckle, then sighed, "Kitty liked ze story".  
  
Wanda blinked and all the electrical equipment in the room started to frazzle.  
  
"What did you just say?", she asked in an unusually calm voice.  
  
"I said Kitty liked ze...oh oh", said Kurt, backing away, too late had he realised his mistake.  
  
"You told Kitty?!", asked Wanda, a hex-bolt forming in her hands.  
  
"And Rouge", said Todd, enjoying the fact that, for once, Wanda's anger wasn't focused on him.  
  
"Thanks alot Toad", muttered Kurt.  
  
"Anytime Elf-man", said Todd with a chuckle.  
  
"Who else did you tell?", asked Wanda, a book near Nightcrawler starting to hover in mid air.  
  
"Err...Amanda, Amara, Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Scott, Jean, Ray, Logan, Xavier, Storm", said Kurt, "and..Tabby. Owwww!".  
  
Kurt winced as the book hit him across the head a few times.  
  
"So you told EVERYONE you live with huh?!", she asked, "no wonder they were giving me funny looks in the institute!".  
  
Todd chuckled, then yelped as Wanda turned towards him.  
  
"And who did YOU tell, Romeo?", she snarled.  
  
"No one Shugarplum, honest!" said Todd, putting his hands up defensively, "you know i wouldn't dare".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine, then i'll just have to deal with blue...".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"..boy", finished Wanda, flicking away the smoke, "oh fine, he can run as much as he likes. I'll find him eventually".  
  
  
  
Before long, Wanda and Todd had made it back to the Brotherhood house. Pierto dashed through the door with a grin on his face.  
  
"Guess what?!!!", he said excitedly, "we got a visitor!!!".  
  
"Huh?", said Wanda blinking, who in their right mind would want to visit the Brotherhood?.  
  
The three walked into the living room to see a very familiar figure sitting down in Lances chair. On her knee, sat Ebony, who seemed to be having a whale of a time. Sidney smiled as she looked up.  
  
"Hey guys", she said with a feline grin, "long time no see, huh?".  
  
  
  
You people asked me to put her back in the story, so i did!!! Please review, it always make me smile :) Until next time.. 


	14. Tensions rise

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "A llama?!. He's supposed to be dead!".  
  
I love my reviewers, yes i do, especially when they send lovely reviews. Yes, i know i should be resting, but iot is amazing what illness does to a person. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Dr Coward (yes, that IS his real name) who gave me the really strong anitbiotics today that made me feel up to posting.  
  
Chapter 14 - Tensions rise.  
  
  
  
"Sid?", said Todd blinking, "what..what are you doin' here?".  
  
"I managed to sneak away for a while", said Sidney with a smile, standing up, Ebony climbing onto her shoulders, "what the heck happened to you guys?. You look like you've been beaten within an inch of your lives".  
  
"Magneto", said Wanda, coldly staring at Sidney, she and the cat-girl never had gotten along, "why did you come here?. I take it this isn't a courtesy visit".  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes at Wanda then sighed.  
  
"Nice to see you too Wanda", she said, "i came here, because i wasn't sure if you heard the news or not, i know you lot haven't exactly got your noses to the grindstone".  
  
She pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Todd.  
  
"Brace yourself buddy", she said, giving Ebony a scratch under the chin.  
  
Todd blinked and looked at the first page. The headline read 'Big buisness man cuts astounding deal'. He scanned the article, reading aloud for the benifit of the others.  
  
"Power8, the soft drink made famous for recent descoveries to the harm it can do to mutants has been dragged out of the ditch of debt it had cast itself in. After much hardship and struggle for the opportunity to finance this company, buisnessman Daniel Toynbee came..out..on top...Dad?".  
  
"Yep", said Sidney with a sigh, "sorry you had to hear about this from me".  
  
Ebony jumped down and mewed at her. She nodded and smiled, then looked at Wanda.  
  
"Ebony here says to stop treating him like a cat", she said with a smile, "he really isn't a cat you know....".  
  
"Of course he's a cat!", said Wanda irritably, "what does he look like, a hippo?!".  
  
"Belive what you want witchy woman", said Sidney with a shurg, "i'm just relaying the message".  
  
Wanda scowled and stomped upstairs. Sidney rolled her eyes.  
  
"Someone's cheery", she comented, then turned to Todd, "what you gonna do about your father?".  
  
"I.. i'm gonna go talk ta him", said Todd, "man, when i went ta see him last some guy has just left. He said he had just made a big buisness deal. Ohh that..that..pigman!".  
  
With that, Todd headed out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"Welcome home Sid, nice to see you again", muttered Sidney, heading upstairs to what used to be her room.  
  
She wasn't surprised to find her bed had gone, Wanda's room was now huge. Wanda looked up from where she lay on her bed and scowled at Sidney.  
  
"What do you want?", she snapped.  
  
"Just to talk", said Sidney, holding up her hands defensively, "chill out, okay?".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes, then sighed.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about?", she asked.  
  
Sidney smiled and sat down on the bed next to Wanda.  
  
"About Todd".  
  
"What about him?", asked Wanda, crossing her arms, "if you want to take him back to Avalon with you, please do. No skin off my nose".  
  
Sidney chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"You remind me of Lance before he started dating Kitty", she said with a smile, "he refused to admit he liked her".  
  
"I do NOT like Todd", snapped Wanda, lightbulbs starting to flicker.  
  
Sidney sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Look", she said, then looked up at Wanda, "this isn't easy for me to say, but i..i lost him, okay?. I chose a path that led me away from him. There are times when i regret that, but i have to be on the path i am, the people of Avalon need me...Todd doesn't".  
  
"Are you trying to say something?", asked Wanda, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, i am", said Sidney, "I know you have been hurt in the past, but if you keep avoiding opening up your heart to anyone, you'll never know how happy you can be. If you keep your heart stowed away and never use it, i can guarentee you there will come a time when you will want to, and it will be no good. You might be able to fool the guys, but lets face it, we girls are more in tune with the feelings of those around us..i know you like him".  
  
"I don...", started Wanda, only to be cut off by Sidney.  
  
"Please, don't give me that", she said, "he likes you alot, and i care too much about him to see him get shattered every time he trys to talk to you. Why don't you give him a shot?...i mean, can it really be that bad to open up to someone for once?".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes, attempting to stare Sidney down. Unfortunately, Sidney was expert at it. Wanda sighed and looked down.  
  
"I don't know".  
  
  
  
Uh oh, it's another one!. God, i'm evil. Think yourselves lucky, as you lot wanted Sidney aboard again, i have had to lengthen the fic, it would have been finished by now.  
  
Sidney: "I save your butt again".  
  
Shut up. Okay, please review. I'll try and put some more of my musical up tomorow, Chritsmas eve, whoot!. Until next time.... 


	15. An uneasy truce

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "What, no armoured car?" "That would be in my other dress".  
  
Thank you reviewers, thank you so very very much..Sidney thanks you too.  
  
Chapter 15 - A uneasy truce  
  
  
  
In New York, Todd was waiting rather impaticently outside his father's office. The guy was in a meeting and his secretary wouldn't let Todd through. Just as the amphibian-like mutant was about to barge in, a few people walked out of the office, followed by Daniel. He stopped in surprise to see his son.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to see me again", he said with a sligh smirk.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes and shoved the newspaper in his hands at Daniel's chest.  
  
"What's this about?", he asked coldy.  
  
"Oh, that!", said Daniel with a smile, "yes, great company Power8. It will make this firm most profitable".  
  
"Do ya know what it does ta mutants?", asked Todd.  
  
"Of course i do", said Daniel, "that's why it is so valuable. Now if you don't mind, leave....unless of course you want to volunteer to be their guinnie pig...they need someone to test their product on".  
  
"Excuse me a minute", said Todd.  
  
He calmly walked into Daniel's office. There was a loud crash, and Todd walked out with a smile.  
  
"Bye pops", he said with a smile.  
  
He stopped at the door, narrowing his eyes at his father.  
  
"Oh, by the way. When the angry mutants of the world come screamin' fer ya blood, don't be too surprised if ya find out i'm leadin' the charge", he said, then walked away.  
  
As Todd walked through the street outside his father's building, he heard the shout of terror from Daniel's office.  
  
"How in the name of all things holy am i going to get THAT out of my desk?!", came Daniel's voice, "oh my God, that's an Amarny Jacket!".  
  
Todd chuckled and walked away, shaking his head in amusment, when he felt someone knock him to the ground. He looked up to see Vivian.  
  
"Ya just don't give up, do ya?", he asked her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Vivian smirked.  
  
"Nope", she said, "i want my freedom, and the only way i can get it is if i take you in. Come on tenderfoot, we're both coldblooded, why don't you just come along nicely, then i don't have to hurt you".  
  
"Your...freedom?", asked Todd, blinking, "but, you're already free. I mean, ya outside, on yer own..that's freedom ta me".  
  
Vivian looked in thought for a second.  
  
"You know, you may be right", she said, "i mean, i could let you go and we'd both be happy. I would be free and everything would be hunkey dorey".  
  
"You're being sarcastic..'aint ya?", said Todd crossing his arms.  
  
"Yep", said Vivian, kocking him out.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?".  
  
Vivian paused to see a young girl running over to her.  
  
"Get lost kid", she said with a snarl.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to my cousin?!", said Gina, narrowing her eyes, "you put him down right now, or i'll.....".  
  
"You'll what?", sneered Vivian, bending down to meet the twelve year old's gaze, "hit me with your Barbie doll?".  
  
"Now you've ask for it", said Gina, her eyes starting to turn a very strange glowing green colour.  
  
Vivan blinked when she felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down to see a few vines twisting themselves around her ankle. She hissed in surprise as the vines doubled in size and started to circle her waist and arms.  
  
"I'll ask you again", said Gina calmly, "let my cousin go. NOW!".  
  
Vivan narrowed her eyes and vanished, camoflaging herself against her surroundings. Gina blinked in surprise, dropping her hold on the plant life around her. She was then knocked to the ground by an invisible force. In seconds, Vivian was standing over her again, a tenticle wrapped around the girl's neck. Gina started to gasp for air, she tried using her mutant power, but she was already pretty drained. Vivian gave a evil grin.  
  
"One less kid in the world is no problem", she said, "pitty, you've got spunk".  
  
She started to tighten her grip on Gina's throat when she was smacked in the side. She turned her head to see a boy of twelve..or rather 4 boys who looked identical.  
  
"Drop her", said one.  
  
Vivan rolled her eyes and swatted at one of the boys, knocking him to the ground. To her surprise, three more appeared.  
  
"What the....", she said, blinking.  
  
"I'm a one man army", said Jamie, "even if i have the tiniest tap, i can make more of me. So why don't you just put the lady down, huh?".  
  
Vivian dropped Gina, who started to cough and take in deep breaths of air. Vivian smirked and grabbed Todd, slinging the unconsious mutant over her shoulder.  
  
"If kids like you are the future for mutants, it can't be that bleak", she said, tilting her head to the side, "toodles".  
  
With that, she became invisible, as did Todd, and she ran off. Jamie absorbed his multiples and knelt down to where Gina sat, and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?", he asked her, his voice concerned.  
  
"Yeah, i'm good", Gina said, still a little wheezy, "but she got Todd!. We have to get help, come on!".  
  
She stood up and grabbed Jamie's hand she only knew of one place she could go.  
  
  
  
"For the last time, 'Milleu' IS a word!".  
  
Wanda and Sidney were staring each other out from either side of a scrabble board. Pietro, Lance and Fred had made the great judgment call to leave the house for a while. Just in case it collapsed while the game raged on. Apparently, it was not only Pietro who had a competitive streak, it seemed to be part of the Lenshir bloodline.  
  
"Wanda, 'Milleu' is not a word, i'm sorry", said Sidney, shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, we'll get a dictionary shall we?", said Wanda, grabbing a tattered book.  
  
She flicked through it and gave a laugh of triumph.  
  
"There!", she said, pointing to a word in the dictonary, "'Milleu, environment'!. Ha!. Read it and weep cat-girl! I'm number one, you hear me?. Number one!".  
  
"And i thought Pietro was a bad winner", muttered Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"Are you comparing me to my twin?", asked Wanda, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"What if i am?", said Sidney with a growl, "the only differnce i've seen yet is that you won't admit you're feelings, at least Pietro can do that!".  
  
"No he can't!", said Wanda, then blinked, "and will you quit it already. I don't like the Toad!".  
  
"I didn't say you did, you just brought him up, again", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
The lights started to flash quickly. Wanda was at breaking point, she was about to make the scrabble pieces attack Sidney when Gina and Jamie burst through the door.  
  
"Gina?", said Sidney, looking up, "what's wrong?".  
  
"Sidney?. Wow, i wasn't expecting to see you for a bit", said Gina, "it's Todd. This snake-lady took him. I..i tried to stop her but she was too powerfull".  
  
"Vivian", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "which direction did she go in?".  
  
"We don't know", said Jamie, "she went invisible".  
  
Sidney looked over to Wanda.  
  
"Well i'm going, are you?", she asked.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine", she said, "but this doesn't mean i care".  
  
"Good, lets go!", said Gina.  
  
"You two are staying here", said Sidney.  
  
"No way!", said Jamie, "you guys need all the help you can get".  
  
"Oh let the kids come", said Wanda, rolling her eyes, "we haven't got the time to mess around".  
  
With that, they all headed out of the house, with no idea where they were going, while fighting against the clock. A typical rescue for a resident of Bayville.  
  
  
  
Another one!. Man, i'm feeling espesically evil at the moment. See, i brought back Jamie and Gina!. By accident too. Oh well, please review, until next time... 


	16. The final showdown

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Your other student was you!".  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, this story is slowly coming to an end now. But besides the trial basis fic that i have just put up, i am working on a new fic too, with a slight difference to any other i have written. Don't know when my next Sidney Chronicle will be up though, i need inspiration to hit me for that one. But there will be one, i promise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - The final showdown.  
  
  
  
Sidney, in the form of a panther was running ahead of the group, sniffing the ground. Jamie had multiplied himself and had spread them around to cover more ground. Wanda groaned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Can't you look any faster?", she asked.  
  
Sidney growled and turned itno her normal form.  
  
"I am NOT a sniffer dog", she said, "i'm doing the best i can!".  
  
With that, she growled and transformed back into a panther and started sniffing the ground again.  
  
"This is gonna take forever", said Gina, "she might be half-way across the contry by now!".  
  
"Don't worry Gina", said Jamie, walking over to her, a few of his clones looking in some bushes, "i'm sure we'll find him".  
  
"But what if we don't?", asked Gina tearfully, "next to my grandmother, Todd is the only family i have left...what if i never see him again?".  
  
"Hey, take it easy", said Jamie, putting his arm around her shoulder, "keep your chin up, huh?".  
  
"Thanks Jamie", said Gina with a small smile, giving him a hug, "you're the best".  
  
"Oh please", said Wanda, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're only saying that because you want that for yourself", said Sidney, who had taken normal form again.  
  
"No i don't", said Wanda with a frown, "when will you shut up abaout that?".  
  
"About what?", asked Jamie, blinking.  
  
"About her liking Todd", said Gina, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, that", said Jamie, nodding his head.  
  
"I don't like Todd!", shouuted Wanda, "you're all wrong!".  
  
"Whatever", said Sidney with a roll of her eyes, "anyway, i picked up snake- girl's scent. She's not far from here".  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take the group long to reach a wooded area.  
  
"Why is it never in a nice public place?", pondered Jamie, "why does it always have to be the woods, or some abandoned werehouse?".  
  
"Because there's nothing like some secrecy".  
  
Vivian dropped from a tree in front of the quartet.  
  
"Where's Todd?", said Sidney with a snarl.  
  
"He's...somewhere", said Vivian with a chuckle, "well, isn't he lucky?. The two girls who care the most about him are here to save his hide. I would have thought you two would have killed each other by now".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes and tossed a hex-bolt at Vivian, who doged it then lashed out a tenticle, knocking Wanda to her feet.  
  
"Ding dong, the witch is dead", said Vivian with a chuckle, "You can't beat me that easily".  
  
"That's where you're wrong!", said Gina, "you should have picked a different hideout. I'M in my element here".  
  
Her eyes changed complety green as the plantlife in the woodland jolted into life. A tree shot out a few more branches, hugging Vivian to the stump. She hissed and shot out a tenticle, wrapping it around Gina. Suddenly Gina gave a scream of pain and fell to the ground, her arms covered in the acidic substance from the snake-girls tenticles. The tree released it's hold on her and Vivian dropped to the ground. Jamie dive bombed her and multiplied while doing so.  
  
"This is getting irritating!", she snarled, going invisible.  
  
She knocked one of the Jamies to the ground, putting him out cold. The multiles around suddenly went back into the fallen Jamie.  
  
"Well what do you know, i hit the right one, when you got it, you got it", said Vivian with a smirk, she turned to Sidney, "you're turn kitty cat"  
  
She lashed out her tenticles and grabbed Sidney around the waist, starting to squease. Sidney growled in pain, the situtaion looked hopless, she couldn't beat this girl... then she had an idea...it was worth a shot. She looked up to the sky.  
  
"A little help?", she said.  
  
"Talking to the sky?", said Vivian with a laugh, "you ARE delusional!".  
  
Her laughter was interupted by a dangerous, low growl. A large black cat- creature suddenly dove out of the trees, knocking Vivian to the ground and dropping her hold on Sid. Sidney smiled.  
  
"Not when you're in good with a Goddess", she said, then looked to the cat, "hey Ebony, good to see ya".  
  
"Ebony?", said Wanda, coming round and blinking.  
  
"I told you he wasn't a cat", said Sidney smugly, "well...not an ordinary cat".  
  
Vivian was attempting to throw acid at Ebony, but it bounced harmlessly off him. Ebony grolwed and knocked her to the ground, pinning her down.  
  
"He says the only way you can kill him is if you split all of his atoms up and disperse them over a wide area", said Sidney, "i don't think you can do that, huh?. Now where's Todd?".  
  
"He's....over there", said Vivian with a sigh, pointing to a mound of grass.  
  
Sidney walked over and shifted some leaves, finding Todd underneath them. He groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Sid", he said with a cough, "what took you so long?".  
  
Sidney laughed.  
  
"Next time, i'll just leave you here", she said, then turned her attention on Vivian, "now you listen to me. If you come within a hectare of Bayville again, i'll be forced to kill you, okay?".  
  
"You can't do anything to me", hissed Vivian, "besides, you're leaving to go back to your precious Avalon soon. You can't protect him then".  
  
"No", said Sidney, then pointed to Ebony, "but he can".  
  
Ebony growled and put one of his claws on Vivian's throat.  
  
"Okay okay, i'm going", squeaked Vivian, "but don't think this is over, not by a long shot!".  
  
She hissed and took off. Ebony looked up at Sidney and mewed.  
  
"I doubt it", said Sidney, "but when she does, i doubt she will be alone. But i don't think she'll be back for a while yet, we scared her off good".  
  
"Does anyone mind tellin' me what's goin' on here?", asked Todd.  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later found Todd saying goodbye to Sidney at the airport. Wanda stood a little way off.  
  
"Well, goodbye at the airport, take two", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, you be carefull, okay?", asked Todd with a smile.  
  
"As if i ever anything but!", said Sidney, putting on a mock shocked expression, "hey, i just need to say goodbye to Wanda, k?".  
  
"Okay.....", said Todd, blinking, "there's somethin' i never thought i'd hear ya say".  
  
She walked over to Wanda. The witch looked up and frowned.  
  
"See you around", she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know we're not exactly the best of friends", said Sidney with a sigh, "but..i want you to think about what i said about Todd, okay?".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes, remaining silent.  
  
"Okay then", said Sidney backing away, "see ya Wanda".  
  
Sidney trotted off to the gate, giving Todd one last hug before boarding the airplane. Todd walked over to Wanda, and nodded to where Sidney had left.  
  
"What was all that about?", he asked.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes again.  
  
"Nothing", she said, walking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chap down, there are only two more, just two!. I will update the musical tomorow....all my fics are coming to an end, but some are just begining :D Please review, until next time.. 


	17. Family bonds

Dark History

By Todd fan

Disclaimer: "Let's just say you know three crazy ghosts who kept their word".

I love my reviewrs so much. Only one chap left!.

A note to Bradleigh. No, Ebony is not a God, he is, according to what i researched on him, an interdimensional kritter. Sidney is in good with a Goddess though, remember 'Divine Inspiration'?. I was hinting that Bastet sent Ebony to them to help...yeah.

Chapter 17 - Family bonds

A few days later, Wanda was sitting alone in Bayville park, contemplating Sidney's words. She frowed, the cat girl was wrong, she had to be. She didn't feel anything for Toad, not one solitary thing...or did she?. No, there was no way..

"Hello Wanda".

Wanda's thoughts were interupted by a familiar voice. She looked up to see her father, for once, not dressed in his rediculous uniform, yet he had his favorite trenchcoat on...the very trenchcoat he wore when he abandonded her, Wanda reminded herself bitterly.

"What do YOU want?", she snapped.

"Just to talk", said Magneto, pointing to the bench she was sitting on, "may i?".

"Whatever", said Wanda, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you".

He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Look, Wanda, i can't appologise enough for..", he started.

"Save it for someone who cares, like Pietro", said Wanda coldly.

"I deserved that", said Magneto with a sigh, "so, what's on your mind?".

"If this is some kind of pitiful attempt to bond with me, it's not working", said Wanda, folding her arms, "so just give it up".

"Wanda, we can't live out entire lives without speaking to one another", said Magneto with a sigh, "you ARE my daughter, nothing can change that".

"Unfortunately", muttered Wanda under her breath, "what do you really want?".

"I'll get straight to the point then", said Magneto with a sigh, "i want to know exactly why you helped that..traitor a few days ago. You could have left him to the Black Womb".

"Why is he a traitor?", asked Wanda, "because he told me what both you and my poor excuse for a brother wouldn't?. Besides...i couldn't just leave him there".

"Don't tell me you care about him?", said Magneto with a chuckle, "my dear, you could do better than that".

"I couldn't care less what happens to him, okay!", snarled Wanda, "i just helped him so that snot nosed snake-girl wouldn't get one over on me, okay?".

"Good, you had me worried for a second there", said Magneto with a smirk, his eyes flicking upwards, then back to his daughter.

"If that's all you want to know then leave", said Wanda, staring at Magneto.

"Okay, goodbye for now Wanda", he said getting up.

Even if his daughter hadn't seen it, he had seen a certain frog-boy making his way over to where they were. He also know Toad had heard it all.

"One less obstacle in my way", he murmered as he watched Toad leave.

A few hours later, Wanda returned home to a very angry looking Lance.

"What did you say to him now?", he asked.

"What!", said Wanda defensively, "say to who?".

"Toad", said Lance, "the guy just up and left. Muttered something about going to Avalon, where people care about what happens to him".

"He...left", said Wanda, trying to cover the utter dispair in her voice, then shrugged, "oh well, hope he's happy".

She started upstairs, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. Why would he leave?. She had said nothing like that to him...but she hadn't said any different. Maybe he wasn't as persitent as she thought.

"I can drive you over to the airport", she heard Lance say from behind her, "you might still be able to catch him...if you want to that is".

A few short minutes later, Lance's jeep screeched to a halt outside of the airport. Wanda raced out of it and into the airport and ran up to the reception desk.

"Hello", said the attendant with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, whatever", said Wanda, "look, has the flight from here to Manchester left yet?".

The attendant tapped on her keyboard and winced.

"They are about to start boarding people now", she said with a sigh, "if it's your flight, i'm afraid you won't make it in time".

Wanda sighed and looked at the micropone for the loudspeaker.

"Can i use that?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's against regulations", said the attendant with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Please", said Wanda, "i have to stop someone from getting on that plane. If he does, i'll never forgive myself".

The attendant gave a sigh, then smiled.

"Well, if it's a mission of the heart then", she said, "but i'll probably lose my job over this".

"Thanks", said Wanda, turning on the mike.

Meanwhile, Todd was waiting to get boarded on his plane when the loudspeaker made a nasty noise.

"Oops, sorry wrong button", came a very familiar voice.

"Wanda?", said Todd, blinking...this was a surprise, but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Deep in Denialville. Tryin' to fight the way I feel"

Todd looked at the loudspeaker in surprise...was she singing?

"Don't even think about it, Don't go and get me started, Don't you dare drive me crazy, Don't do that to me, baby".

Suddenly, there was a scuffling noise and the sound of Wanda yelling at someone to give her the mike back.

"We appoligse for the inconvience", came a male voice, "please, carry on with your traveling experience...bloody teenagers, oh, this thing's still on?. Danm it!".

The loudspeaker went dead. Todd shook his head in disebelief...that was weird.

Meanwhile Wanda had escaped from the secuirty guard and was weaving in and out of the crowds at the airport, following the signs to the right departure gate. When she finally made it to the right one, Todd was nowhere to be seen. She ran over to the desk, the attentdant looked up.

"Can i help you miss?", he asked cheerfully, Wanda rolled her eyes, what WAS it with these people?

"Yeah", said Wanda, "has the flight took off yet?".

"Yes, it left about ten minutes ago, said the attentdant..

"No", said Wanda quietly closing her eyes, then she looked up to the attendant, "can't you call it back?. Stop it?. Anything!".

"I'm sorry Miss", he said, "but we cannot 'call back' our planes".

Wanda sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thanks anyway", she said sadly.

"Wanda?".

Wanda spun around to see Todd, his bag in hand, staring at her in amazment.

"Todd, i've been looking everywhere for you", she said, running over to him, "i thought you had gone".

"Yeah well, i was kinda wonderin' what all that comotion over the loudspeaker was", said Todd.

"Yeah... call it a mind lapse", said Wanda, "anyway, i've come to stop you, trust me, you don't want to get on the flight".

"Why not?", said Todd, crossing his arms, "ya said it yerself, why should you care?".

"Because i...do..care", said Wanda, she then walked over to the gate and stood in front of it, "look, Todd, i'm not going to move, so you'll have to go through me before you can board any plane. You're not leaving!".

"Why not?", asked Todd with a sigh, "it's not like i have anythin' in Bayville. Ya father hates my guts, so i doubt i'm welcome in the Brotherhood place anymore, and i can't really join the X-geeks. And you...you'll just want ta hunt down your father again. There's no reason fer me ta stay".

"We want you to stay", said Wanda, then sighed, "i mean...I want you to stay"

Todd blinked, surprised.

"Flight 359 New York to Manchester is now boarding", came the intercom.

"Deja vu", muttered Todd.

"Todd?".

Todd looked up to see Wanda.

"Please?", she said.

He sighed, he looked at Wanda then at the departure gate.

Bhawah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!. God i LOVE being evil!. Tune in soon for the last chapter of this fic i'll bring it out soon, i promise i won't keep you in suspense for long. Please review. Oh, in case you were wondering, the song Wanda sings is called 'Whatever you do, Don't!' by Shania Twain. Until next time... Top of Form 1


	18. The tie that binds

Dark History  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "It's called the German guns, sir: Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom boom bo.." "Boom, boom boom?" "Oh, you've heard it before, sir".  
  
Well this is it, the very last chapter of this fic. *Sniffle* This is far from being the last Sidney chronicle though. I am starting to form idea's for the next one as we speak...or type...or read. Oh, any Pietro fans may want to look away when they read this :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - The tie that binds.  
  
  
  
Todd sighed and put his bag on the ground, he looked over at Wanda.  
  
"You..really care?", he asked, "i mean, this 'aint some sort of joke, or somethin' ya gonna deny happenin' later on?".  
  
Wanda shook her head.  
  
"No", she said, "there's a tiny part of me that thinks i have gone absolutely crazy and is telling me just to let you go. Then..then there's this other part that is telling me if i let you go on that plane it would be the biggest mistake of my life".  
  
"So...which side do you listen to?", asked Todd.  
  
"The side that runs the lips", said Wanda with a small smile.  
  
Before Todd could reply, she walked over and kissed him. Todd couldn't believe it. Wanda Maximoff had actually kissed him. voluntariliy. When she pulled away, Todd blinked in surprise.  
  
"I really hope that would be that second part", said Todd.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to stay to find out, won't you?", said Wanda with a grin, the cocked her head to the side, "so, what do you say?".  
  
Todd smiled.  
  
"That I'D be crazy to get on that plane", he said, "lets's go home, huh?".  
  
With that, they both headed out of the airport where Lance was still waiting in his jeep.  
  
"You found him then?", said Lance, nodding over to Todd.  
  
"Yup", said Wanda, jumping into the jeep.  
  
"You staying, Frog-boy?", he asked Todd.  
  
"And get Wanda?. What do YOU think?", said Todd, hopping in the seat next to her.  
  
Lance raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Seriously?", he said, Todd nodded, Lance turned to Wanda, "seriously?".  
  
Wanda shrugged.  
  
"What can i say?", she said, "he grew on me".  
  
"Okay....", said Lance driving off, "you know....Pietro isn't going to like this".  
  
"Oooh another way i can torture my sibling", said Wanda with an evil grin, "what fun!".  
  
  
  
"You and the Toad?", Pietro stood gaping at the both of them, Wanda chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah", she said.  
  
Pietro's eye twitched ever so slightly. He turned to Todd.  
  
"You and..and.. my sister?".  
  
"Hey, just call me 'bro-in-law'", said Todd with an evil smirk.  
  
Pietro stood stock still for a second. He then put his fingers in his ears, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"LALALALALALALALALA!", he shouted at the top of his lungs, "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!. LA, LA, LA, LA, LA LA!".  
  
"I think he took it pretty well", said Wanda, putting an arm around Todd's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, i expected worse Cuddlebumps", said Todd with a grin.  
  
"Stop that, stop that RIGHT NOW!", said Pietro, opening his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter 'dear brother'", said Wanda with a smirk, "those protective brother genes kicking in?".  
  
"Are you doing this to torture me?", asked Pietro, "'cause if you are, it's really, REALLY cruel".  
  
"It is?", said Todd, putting on a mocked shock, "well, i don't know Sweetums, maybe your brother can't handle you having a BOYFRIEND".  
  
"You might be right Toddles", said Wanda, "but he's just going to have to get used to it".  
  
Pietro suddenly clicked his fingers in front of him.  
  
"You did NOT just call him that", said Pietro, shaking his head, "nonononononono!".  
  
"Oh, then you're really not going to like this", said Wanda, giving Todd a kiss.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!", wailed Pietro, "not happening!. This is all just a bad dream!".  
  
In a gust of wind he sped away, colliding with Fred. Pietro blinked then grabbed to the front of Fred's shirt, his eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Freddy!", he said in a squeaky voice, "make them stop it!. Makeitgoaway!".  
  
Fred blinked at Pietro then looked over at Wanda and Todd, then back to Pietro.  
  
"Actually, i think it's great", said Freddy with a grin, "congrat's guys, it's about time you two got together".  
  
"Traitor", said Pietro darkly.  
  
Lance walked in through the front door, took one look at Pietro and laughed.  
  
"You heard then", he said.  
  
"You!", said Pietro, dashing over and staring Lance in the eyes..or he would have had he been tall enough, "this is all YOUR fault!".  
  
"How is it MY fault?", said Lance, holding up his hands.  
  
"You drove her to the airport", said Pietro, "You could have left her here, Todd would be gone far, far away and my sister would not be, oh dear God, she's cuddling him!".  
  
"Hey, you're right Peety", said Todd, "thanks Rocky. I owe ya one".  
  
"No!", shouted Pietro, "he shoulde be punnished!. Bad Lance! Bad Lance!".  
  
"Pietro", said Lance backing away slightly, "i think you need a time out..or maybe a tranquilizer".  
  
"No, i need need that, that, THING, to get away from my sister!", said Pietro, pointing at Todd.  
  
"Oh, charmin'", said Todd, rollling his eyes.  
  
"Since when did YOU care Pietro", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "besides, you can't tell me what to do, so there!".  
  
"Yes i can, i'm the older twin!", shouted Pietro.  
  
"That may be", said Wanda with an evil grin, "but you can't do this".  
  
She waved her hand in the air and the hat-rack grabbed Pietro, holding him still. She waved her other hand and caused a ski pole to fly at his head, stopping inches away from his face.  
  
"Okay okay, i'm sorry!", shoted Pietro, "you can do what you like, just don't hurt my face!".  
  
"That's better", said Wanda, releasing the objects.  
  
"But it doesn't mean you have my blessing, 'cause you don't!", said Pietro, running to his room, "i'm calling father!".  
  
"Call him all you want!", shouted Wanda, "he's just as afraid of me as you are!".  
  
"Well...that went well", said Todd, wincing as Pietro's door slammed shut.  
  
"Better than i thought", said Wanda, with a shrug, "it's kinda ruined my fun".  
  
  
  
Within hours, half of Bayville knew about the latest couple to emerge. Thanks to the normal 'information line', that ran. Lance told Kitty, Kitty told Kurt, Kurt told everyone else. Wanda was just greatfull that most of the non-mutants of Bayville didn't know who she was, as she hadn't attended the school. She sighed as she put the phone down. She had just been on the phone to a flabergasted Rogue, who swore blind she hadn't seen it coming and was just checking Wanda was perfectly healthy. Her exact words were: 'I think it's great, for him. You, you could do better'.  
  
"Remind me to make a throw rug out of blue-boy when i next see him", said Wanda, "he gossips like a girl".  
  
"Yeah, he DOES have a big mouth on him", said Lance thoughtfully, "i bet even Daniels and his sewer buddies know by now".  
  
"Let them know", said Wanda, with a shrug, "i didn't care what anyone thought about me back then, and i don't care now".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd happily, "i still don't know why ya gave in ta me though. Not that i'm complainin', mind you. But what was it?".  
  
"Your relentless persuit of rejection", said Wanda simply.  
  
There was a loud crash from upstairs.  
  
"How long before he calms down?", asked Todd.  
  
"I don't know", said Wanda, "normaly, i'd give him a month, but the way he's been acting, who knows?. I just can't wait for the 'fun' we can have tourting him".  
  
  
  
The End  
  
It's doen. whoooooooo!. Did you like?. I hope you liked it!. I liked writing it, don't worry, i won't do anything too angsty for a while now, back to the genre i do best, good 'ol comedy. Well, please review. 


End file.
